


The Hunt for Hoodies

by JellybeanSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Hoodies, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Multi, Poly!GOT7, cute yugyeom, soft yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Yugyeom’s quest to take one hoodie from every member, and then deliberately wear it in front of them to see what they say.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 32
Kudos: 331





	1. Acquiring the Hoodies: Youngjae and Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I really had so much fun writing this. It was basically me at like 1am on various nights just wanting to wear someone's hoodie, and this came out of it all.

1\. Youngjae

Yugyeom is beginning his mission today. He wants to get one hoodie from each of the members without them noticing, and then wear said sweatshirt in front of them to get a reaction. His hope is a lot of cuddles and kisses. He’s been feeling, well, not exactly neglected, but he has been feeling a bit down recently thanks to the busy schedules of promoting, so he was determined to get out of the funk he’d put himself in and get the snuggles he deserves. He just can’t bring himself to ask for then, so he’s got a roundabout way of getting the affection from his members. 

He’s planned it out for today, but it’s the only one he’s thought of so far. Sure, he has some ideas in mind, but snagging a hoodie from every member and hiding it until he has all of them is going to be a bit of a chore. 

Today, though, Yugyeom knows what he’s doing. It’s laundry day, which means gathering up and washing everybody’s laundry. They rotate, and Yugyeom is taking advantage of his day to snag the first hoodie. He has decided on Youngjae to get first, mostly because Yugyeom knows he wore a hoodie not too long ago and, unlike some members, he actually throws them into his laundry basket. He’s also got enough of them that one going missing wouldn’t raise too many suspicions. He would probably either assume he’d left it somewhere around the dorm, or that it was already in the laundry again. 

As Yugyeom began his rounds, he noticed a distinct lack of members hanging around. He gathered up all the laundry and threw in the first load of clothes, making sure to keep Youngjae’s hoodie out of the mix so it didn’t stop smelling like him. He folded the shirt up and tucked it away in the corner of his closet, out of reach and view from the other members. Satisfied, he made his way down to the kitchen to make breakfast and to find the members.

Yugyeom, again, noticed a lack of members making around. It was here that he finally noticed a note stuck to the counter in Jinyoung’s neat handwriting. 

“We went out for breakfast and you were still sleeping; nobody wanted to wake you and you need rest. We’ll bring you back some food. Text us when you’re awake!” Yugyeom read aloud. He sighed, feeling a pout form even though nobody was around to see it. He shot off a text to their group chat and settled for a glass of water to tide him over while he played games on his phone. Eventually the washer buzzed and he swapped the laundry, now having about an hour of time before the dryer finished it’s cycle. 

Yugyeom thought about going to get all the hoodies from his hyungs, but as he left his room to do just that, he heard the front door unlock and open and the sound of footsteps echoed through the dorm. He ducked back into his room and under the covers, settling back into bed like he’d never left, other than to do the laundry. He closed his eyes in an effort to look asleep, hoping whoever came in to get him would see him “asleep” and would come in and wake him. Usually that involved some sweet words and maybe some kisses, depending on who it was.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. 

“We brought you some food,” Jackson announced, and he must have noticed Yugyeom was “asleep” because he made a little squealing noise and his footsteps zipped to the side of Yugyeom’s bed.

“Gyeomie,” Jackson sang, sitting down on the bed and bringing up a hand to run through his hair. Yugyeom relished in it for just a moment before he cracked his eyes open and blinked in the guise of the light being too strong. 

“We went out to breakfast and brought back food for you,” Jackson hummed sweetly, scratching at Yugyeom’s scalp with his fingernails, making the maknae let out a sigh, “so if you get up I’ll reheat it for you and you can eat it.”

There was another light tap on the door and BamBam popped his head in.

“Is he awake? It looks like he already started laundry,” BamBam commented, waking into the room.

“I did. I fell back asleep,” Yugyeom stated simply, a pout growing on his face. Jackson huffed a soft little laugh.

“Gyeomie, let's go to the kitchen and you can eat breakfast,” Jackson told him, pulling the covers off of him and easing him into his arms like a parent would carry a toddler, his hands gripped tightly underneath Yugyeom’s thighs.

Jackson carried Yugyeom down the hall and into the kitchen, then settled him into one of the chairs at the table. Jaebum was also sitting at the table, absentmindedly doing something on his phone with Youngjae perched across his lap, also on his phone. 

Yugyeom smiled in greeting, blushing when Jackson returned and smushed a kiss to his cheek while setting the foam take-out container in front of him. He flipped it open and his mouth watered when his eyes landed on the chocolate-chip pancakes his hyungs must have bought specifically for him and his child-like tastebuds. He thanked Jackson quietly when he returned with a glass of water and earned himself another kiss. 

By the time Yugyeom finished the pancakes and finished the conversation he’d been pulled into with Jaebum, Youngjae, and Jackson, it was time to change the laundry again. 

The rest of the day was spent going between the members' room, the laundry room, and the living room. 

As the day drew to a close and Yugyeom returned back to his own room in the dark, he smiled. He cast a glance to the closet, knowing Youngjae’s hoodie was safely tucked away, and he climbed into bed. He fell asleep thinking about more ways to get hoodies from his other members.  
  


  1. Mark



Yugyeom was saving this plan for whoever ended up in the correct situation. The idea could be used on any of the members he hadn’t taken a sweatshirt or hoodie from already. When Mark walked into the living room for their movie night wearing exactly what Yugyeom needed, he felt excitement rush through his veins.

The plan was simple. Whoever was wearing a hoodie or sweatshirt over a t-shirt could be attacked. When they sat down for a movie or show, Yugyeom would find the member wearing the hoodie or sweatshirt and cuddle up to them. He would pull a blanket on top of them, the warmest one available, and then he would use his own body heat to add to the mix. When whoever he was cuddled up to got too hot, he would make sure to keep snuggling, forcing whoever wore the piece of clothing he wanted would have to take it off so they wouldn’t sweat. If they fell asleep, then once the movie was done Yugyeom would tell the other hyungs he was going to carry the member to bed and take the clothing with him. Once the hyung was deposited in bed, Yugyeom would take the clothing back to his own room. If they didn’t fall asleep, then Yugyeom would try to do the same thing, and instead cuddle with them in bed until they fell asleep. He would hopefully be able to slip out of bed, hide the sweatshirt in his own room, then return to snuggle so they would be none the wiser in the morning. 

As Mark shuffled into the living room, a large hoodie covering his torso with his undershirt showing through the collar, Yugyeom knew he had found the perfect target for his plan. The maknae, as he hadn’t chosen a spot yet, skipped over to Mark and smiled brightly. He grabbed his hand and led his hyung to the couch. He made Mark sit against the arm rest and then sat next to him, though he was practically in his lap. He grabbed their fluffiest blanket, spreading it out over the two of them, and then laid his head on top of Mark’s in as comfortable a spot as he could get and they settled in to watch the movie Jackson picked out. Perfect.

The movie stayed paused as the remaining members drifted in. Jinyoung was sitting on the other side of the couch and Jaebum had claimed the recliner. Youngjae and BamBam day on the floor and sprawled out, making a little bed from blankets and pillows. Jackson was the last to arrive; he looked over all the potential spots, but his choice was made for him when Jaebum waved him over. He settled down on top of the leader, head cradled on his chest, and BamBam finally hit play on the movie. 

About twenty minutes in, Jinyoung moved to the floor to join Youngjae and BamBam. BamBam had been whining about Youngjae not giving him enough cuddles, so Jinyoung decided the best way to get them to stop arguing would be if he went and solved the problem himself. 

Jackson had become drowsy where he lay against Jaebum. His eyes were lidded and the hand running through his hair certainly wasn’t helping him stay awake. He drifted off in the following few minutes and Jaebum seemed content to let him be.

Yugyeom, on the other hand, had managed to shift around with Mark. Yugyeom had basically pulled Mark into his lap, their legs propped up on the coffee table. Yugyeom was wrapped around Mark’s back, his head resting in the older man’s shoulder, and he could tell that he was beginning to get warm.

Now almost forty minutes into the film, Mark finally made a noise of discomfort and pulled away from Yugyeom. The younger pouted, keeping his hands wrapped around Mark’s waist. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” he asked softly.

“Just taking my hoodie off, Gyeomie,” he soothed, “I’m getting too warm.”

Yugyeom cheered internally at his response, but continued to play the part and rubbed his fingers on Mark's stomach, waiting for him to lean back.

Mark quickly folded up his hoodie and tossed it onto the empty side of the couch. He returned to laying against Yugyeom’s chest, and the younger immediately curled back around him. Now that phase one of his plan was complete, he could relax until the movie was over. 

Having lived with his members for as long as he had, and knowing them for longer, Yugyeom had learned a lot of things about them. This included, and certainly wasn’t limited to, knowing what kinds of things made them fall asleep faster. One thing he learned about all of the members was that curling up to one of them was an excellent way to fall asleep quicker. If they had a warm body to wrap around or to wrap around them, and they were relaxed or in an already-sleepy state, sleep would not be far off.

The good thing was that Mark seemed to already be tired. He had begun to nod off in Yugyeom’s lap and had actually moved so he could lay his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder more comfortably. 

Yugyeom observed the room, feeling warm as he looked at the other members. Jackson was asleep on Jaebum’s chest, and Jaebum had wrapped his arms around him. It looked like the leader had also fallen asleep. Youngjae also seemed to be asleep, facing Jinyoung from the TV with his hair around him like a halo. Jinyoung, who was next to Youngjae, was still watching the movie intently, though he had a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder and had his other hand intertwined with BamBam’s. BamBam, despite how he had insisted he wasn’t tired earlier, was also knocked out and sprawled on the floor. Their day of promotions really tired everyone out, Yugyeom supposed.

Eventually the ending credits of the movie finished playing and Yugyeom himself was beginning to feel tired. Jinyoung turned off the TV and stood, looking around before his eyes landed on Yugyeom. 

“I’m going to go put Mark in bed and I’ll be back to clean up,” Yugyeom whispered softly. He gently tugged the blanket aside and stood up with Mark cradled in his arms. He made sure to grab the hoodie to take with him. 

“Okay. I’m going to start cleaning up,” Jinyoung replied. Yugyeom began to walk away as Jinyoung shook Youngjae awake. 

Yugyeom made his way to Mark’s room. He settled Mark under his covers, pulling them up to his chest and brushing his hair back. His eyes blearily blinked open, just for a moment, and he shifted.

“Where are you going?” Mark grumbled.

“I have to help Jinyoung-hyung clean up.”

”You coming back?”

”Want me to?”

Mark nodded.

”Then I promise I’ll be back.”

“You better be,” Mark mumbled, closing his eyes and digging himself under the covers. 

Yugyeom grabbed the hoodie from where he had set it on the bed and slowly shuffled out of the room. He folded up the hoodie, slinked into his room, and hid the clothing in the back of the closet with Youngjae’s. He felt a bubble of accomplishment build in his chest and he returned downstairs to help Jinyoung clean up. On his way down he passed the bathroom with the lights on and door shut. 

Jinyoung was folding up blankets when Yugyeom got into the living room. Youngjae and BamBam had disappeared from the floor, but Jackson and Jaebum were still asleep in the recliner. 

“Gyeom-ah, why don’t you go ahead and take them to their rooms? I don’t want to wake them up, they looked really tired. The fact that they haven’t so much as shifted since sitting down tells me we should let them rest. I’ll clean up the blankets and the food if you put them in bed,” Jinyoung suggested.

“Should I put them both in Jaebum-hyung’s room?” Yugyeom asked, starting to move to the recliner.

“Go ahead. I’m sure neither would mind.”

Yugyeom nodded in reply and gently unwrapped Jaebum’s arms from Jackson’s waist. He gathered up Jackson in his arms, maneuvering so he could pick him up without jostling him too much, and finally lifted so he could be taken to bed. He made his way down the hall, heading to the leaders room. He pushed open the door with his hip and laid Jackson down on the bed. He pulled off his socks and the jacket he’d been wearing and pulled back the covers. He brushed back his hair and left the room to get Jaebum. 

Yugyeom shuffled back into the room and saw Jaebum still asleep. Jinyoung had cleaned out the whole room, as promised, and was just putting away the last blankets when Yugyeom arrived. 

“Goodnight hyung,” Yugyeom whispered as Jinyoung passed by him. Jinyoung smiled, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek before telling him his own goodnight. He left the boy with a faint blush and a smile, heading to his own room. 

Yugyeom sighed. He dug his hands under Jaebum, one arm under his legs and one wrapped around his back. He lifted him from the recliner, his head limply falling back, Yugyeom shifted him so his head rested on Yugyeom’s shoulder. He made his way back to Jaebum’s room, seeing that Jackson had rolled onto his side. Yugyeom set Jaebum down next to Jackson, watching as he shifted into Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum reacted, even in his sleep, bringing a hand around Jackson to keep him close. 

Yugyeom felt something pull in his chest. He loves his members, a lot, and looking at them spending time with each other and getting rest made him feel incredibly warm. 

Yugyeom let them be, pulling up the covers and shutting the door behind him. He returned to Mark, seeing he really had fallen asleep, and curled up next to the older. Mark rolled over and Yugyeom scooted closer, tugging the older man into a loose embrace, easily drifting to sleep while thinking about how Mark would react when he wears his hoodie. 


	2. Acquiring the Hoodies: BamBam and Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Yugyeom snatching hoodies from his hyungs.

3\. BamBam

Yugyeom’s next target was BamBam. In theory, getting one of his sweatshirts wouldn’t be difficult; they did share a room, after all. The problem was that Yugyeom had to find one first. BamBam didn’t have many sweatshirts or hoodies, and Yugyeom suspected they were deep in his closet. That meant Yugyeom would have to go digging, and to do that meant he’d have to move things around in the closet, and BamBam always knows how the closet looks when he leaves and how it should look when he returns. Touching it could mean the end of Yugyeom’s whole plan.

Yugyeom has to come up with a good plan or this could spell disaster. He thought about just going for it, digging through the closet and taking whatever yelling BamBam gave him, but that would also mean he’d make sure nothing was missing, so he’d notice the sweatshirt gone for sure. Yugyeom also thought about doing it while Bam was out of the dorm or asleep. In that case, he’d have time to put things back, but it was just risky. 

After a long time of racking his brain, Yugyeom came up with the beginnings of an idea. Maybe if he asked BamBam to borrow something from his closet, something small he wouldn’t want to help with, like a belt, BamBam would probably let him take one and then expect the closet to be a little ruffled from Yugyeom searching around.

Yugyeom sighed, now having to come up with a reason to need a belt and not be able to use one of his own. Well, BamBam also put his jewelry on the shelf in his closet, so maybe Yugyeom could ask to borrow some of that instead. Again, he needed a reason behind it, but what? 

There was a knock on the doorframe of the open door and Yugyeom turned his head from where he was sitting against the wall on his bed. Jinyoung was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed casually.

“Oh, hi, hyung. What’s up?” Yugyeom asked, perking up at the sight of the older man.

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with Jaebum-hyung and I in an hour or so.”

“Oh, I would love to go out with you guys. Can I ask why we’re going though?”

“We wanted to treat you since you didn’t get to come with us to breakfast the other day, and since you put away everyone’s clothes instead of just washing them like normal. And maybe we just want to eat dinner with our maknae.”

“It sounds like fun, hyung.”

“Great, I’ll let him know you’re going to come with us. Oh, also, we’re getting a private room at a nice restaurant, so maybe dress up a little,” Jinyoung smiled, giving the younger boy a wink as he pushed off the doorframe and disappeared from sight. 

Yugyeom flushed. They usually didn’t get private rooms, or make sure the restaurant was empty, unless it was all seven of them together. The reason for them making sure their room was private had a few different thoughts running through Yugyeom’s mind, and partnered with the wink he’d been sent, they weren’t exactly clean. His flush grew, but at least he had a reason to ask BamBam if he could borrow something, like a bracelet.

Yugyeom crawled off his bed, heading to the living room to find BamBam. If he only had an hour, and he was asking BamBam what to wear, then he had to do it immediately because the boy would probably spend longer than necessary finding him an outfit. 

Yugyeom was glad to see that neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung was in the living room, and therefore couldn’t tell he had to go to BamBam for an outfit. 

“Bammie,” Yugyeom called, shuffling in front of the older man, “can you help me pick out an outfit please?”

BamBam smiled and uncrossed his legs where he was sitting. He stood, nodding his head. 

“Of course I can, Gyeom. What kind of outfit do you need?” BamBam replied, letting Yugyeom pull him to their room.

“Jinyoung and Jaebum hyungs are taking me out to dinner,” he started, and paused when BamBam raised an eyebrow, “and Jinyoung-hyung said they’re getting a private room.” Yugyeom flushed when BamBam’s face morphed into a suggestive look. 

“J-just, hyung said I should dress up, and I want to look-”

“Edible?”

Yugyeom squeaked when BamBam laughed, getting even more red.

“Hyung,” he whined, “we’re leaving in an hour and you know how long you always take to do stuff like this. I don’t want them to be waiting on me.”

“Okay, okay, fine, let me help you out then.”

BamBam sifted through Yugyeom’s closet and the boy took the time to figure out how he was going to get into BamBam’s closet himself. The next step to his plan began to form in his head.

“Try this on, I want to see how it looks,” BamBam instructed, throwing a pair of pants and a shirt at Yugyeom. 

“Hyung, turn around,” Yugyeom instructed, which got him a weird look from BamBam. 

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen you bared for me multiple times, Gyeom. You’re not even getting fully naked.”

“Just do it,” Yugyeom insisted, feeling his face somehow grow even hotter. Usually he wouldn’t mind changing in a room with BamBam, or any of the boys, they’d all seen each other naked and they’d all been intimate with one another, but he was actually feeling more shy today. This part wasn’t a total act. 

“Are you feeling shy today?” BamBam asked, slinking across the room to reach Yugyeom, seemingly reading his thoughts. He smirked as Yugyeom shrank a bit under the gaze. BamBam gasped lightly as he watched the boys reaction to him.

“You are!” he breathed. He laughed lightly, pulling Yugyeom’s face down and into a slow kiss, savoring it because the blushing boy wouldn’t be around for long. 

“Hyung, the outfit,” Yugyeom insisted, eventually pulling away. 

“Right,” BamBam sighed, “the outfit.” He sent Yugyeom a warm smile and turned around, returning to look through the younger boys closet.

“I’m done,” Yugyeom stated. He watched BamBam turn around and evaluate the look. The older boy shook his head.

“Mmm… not quite right,” he observed. He turned back to the closet and pulled a different pair of pants from where he’d hooked them on the handle and a shirt from the hanger. He handed them to Yugyeom and insisted he try them on. 

They went through this process a few times, until they had about twenty minutes before Yugyeom needed to leave. 

“Hyung, why don’t I just borrow some of your jewelry today?” Yugyeom suggested as he shifted from his right foot to his left. He had a set of clothes in his arms that BamBam had instructed him to put on, but he hadn’t done so yet. 

BamBam grumbled from where he was looking through Yugyeom’s things.

“Hyung, why don’t I look at your jewelry and figure it out myself?” Yugyeom asked. 

BamBam sighed dramatically.

“Fine, but only because we're on a crunch for time and you still need to do your hair. I’m going to be right back, I have to grab my phone. Make sure you put your clothes on, too.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom agreed, setting the clothes down on the bed. He walked over to BamBam’s closet and waited till he was down the hall.

Yugyeom shuffled through his shirts hurriedly, heart rate picking up wildly. His hands closed around a thick piece of fabric and he pulled it out of the closet. Success! He’d found a hoodie. Quicker than Yugyeom thinks he’s ever moved, he pulled the hoodie off the hanger, folded it, threw it into his own closet, and returned to find a necklace before BamBam returned. He internally cursed when he remembered the clothes he’d thrown on the bed, scrambling to put them on. Once he’d managed to pull up his pants he returned to BamBam’s closet.

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and an off-white shirt with a circle collar that was cut rather far down his chest. It showed off his collarbone as well. He was wearing a pair of formal black shoes and black socks. 

Yugyeom scanned the shelves a bit more before he finally settled on a thinner, silver chain, with a circular piece of metal and a white jewel resting in the dip of his throat. He swallowed, watching the chain and the jewel refract the light as it moved. He had to admit the outfit BamBam had chosen looked good, despite how self-conscious Yugyeom was starting to feel about the amount of chest, back, and collarbone that was being shown. 

“Wow,” BamBam mused as he walked back into the room, “you look really good, Gyeom.” He moved over to Yugyeom, who stood in front of the mirror hanging on the wall, and ran his hands down his sides, stopping to grip at his waist. BamBam pressed a kiss to his exposed back, the shirt identical to the front and back so there was a lot of exposed skin. He mouthed at the pale skin, making Yugyeom shudder away. 

“You’re gross,” Yugyeom complained, wiping at his back to get rid of the wet patch.

“Come on, you big baby, we still have to pick out your earrings. And no, you can’t just wear hoops.”

“Fine,” Yugyeom huffed. 

BamBam eventually picked out two differing earrings. For one ear he chose a stud; a white gem with an ornate metal holder. For the other ear, BamBam picked out a long, dangly chain with a crescent moon halfway down the length. 

BamBam led him to the bathroom and brushed a comb through his hair, styling it like they tended to do for the most recent comeback. Yugyeom felt his face flush as he listened to BamBam rattle off a few complements about how he liked seeing Yugyeoms hair parted in the middle like he'd done. 

“I think I did do a good job. You look…”

“Edible?” Yugyeom laughed, repeating BamBam’s words from earlier.

“Simply divine,” BamBam smirked. 

“Oh, shut up,” Yugyeom huffed, that red flush coming back for what seemed to be the hundredth time. 

“Go get your other mans,” BamBam laughed, opening their bedroom door and slapping Yugyeom’s ass quickly. Yugyeom let out a yelp, ready to attack the smaller boy, but someone clearing their throat stopped him.

“Yugyeom-ah, I think Jaebum and Jinyoung are waiting for you,” Mark said, an amused smile on his face. Yugyeom winced. 

“Bye hyungs,” he said as he left the room in a rush. He made sure he had his phone on as he stumbled down the hall. 

Yugyeom shuffled into the entryway, spotting the backs of Jinyoung and Jaebum. He stepped inside, the noise getting both of them to turn his way, and he swallowed when they somehow smirked at the same time.

“You look nice,” Jinyoung hummed, pulling him in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Jaebum gripped Yugyeom’s chin and turned his head to lock their lips as well. Yugyeom’s eyes fluttered, relaxing into it.

“Let’s go eat, Gyeom-ah. We can finish this up when we get back.” With that promise, the trio left the dorm. 

Yugyeom didn’t think he minded much if this is what it took to get a sweatshirt from one of the members. 

  1. Jackson



Yugyeom wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get Jackson’s hoodie. Or, at least, one of them. Much like with Youngjae and Jaebum, Jackson’s got a large selection to choose from, it’s just actually getting into his room to get one that’s going to be the problem. It’s unusual that both he and Mark are out of their room when they have time off. They like to spend a lot of their time together, but the one plus Yugyeom can think of is that they do enjoy napping together.

Yugyeom’s plan is mostly simply for this go around, nothing like BamBam’s ordeal, though that had ended in a very long night spent with Jinyoung and Jaebum. He didn’t regret it, no matter how sore he was the following day or how much BamBam had teased him about it. 

The idea this time was to get Jackson and Mark to fall asleep somewhere, probably going to end up being in their room, where he can make sure they aren’t going to see him take one of Jackson’s hoodies or shirts. This plan would have also worked with Mark, had Yugyeom not already gotten something from him. Besides, this way it was less suspicious and two hoodies wouldn’t go “missing” at the same time.

Yugyeom lifted himself from the couch where he was sprawled next to Youngjae and BamBam and sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, still tired himself, and resigned himself to moving so he could hopefully move his mission along. 

Yugyeom picked at the soft sweater he was wearing, pulling his shorts down as he walked because his legs were getting cold. It didn’t do much. He hurried up and knocked on the door to Jackson and Mark’s room. 

“Come in,” Mark’s voice called, and Yugyeom peeked inside to see Mark sitting on his bed and Jackson sprawled out on the floor, seeming to be ranting about something. He stopped when Yugyeom poked his head in.

“Oh, hey, Gyeom,” Jackson greeted, pushing himself off his back and into a sitting position, “what’s up?”

Yugyeom stepped into the room, rubbing at his eyes to further the tired effect, though it really wasn’t like he had to try too hard. Jinyoung and Jaebum had really done a number on him and wiped him out the night before. Yugyeom was sure his sleep-rumpled appearance was also doing a lot to add to this performance. 

“Wow, when Jaebum said they’d gone a little harder than usual I wasn’t expecting you to still look like you just got rammed, even after you fell asleep and ate something,” Jackson commented crudely, making Yugyeom blush bright red in embarrassment. 

Instead of responding, Yugyeom just pouted. He was being swallowed by the fabric of his sweater, and the soft, cuddly image he was putting forward was working. He was hoping this image would persist when he eventually put on the hoodies of the others.

Jackson stood from the floor and went in for a hug when Yugyeom lifted his arms like he was asking for one. After a few moments of embracing, Jackson bent his knees and put his hands on Yugyeom’s thighs. He squeezed, encouraging the boy to give a little jump, which he did, and he suddenly had an armful of hardly-awake maknae. 

Jackson walked him over to the bed, specifically Mark’s bed, and dumped him under the covers Mark had pulled back. Jackson got under them as well and Mark stuck his legs under the covers but stayed sitting against the headboard. Yugyeom was effectively squished between them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to continue his mission at the moment. He closed his eyes and let Jackson latch onto him as much as he wanted to. He was out in just minutes. 

When Yugyeom woke up, it was a hand carding through his hair and fingers caressing his cheeks and right underneath his eyes. He groaned, eyes sliding open in the dim light of the room.

“Gyeom-ah,” Jackson’s voice came, “wake up.”

Yugyeom sniffed, opening his eyes fully and sighing at the hands on his face. He made to sit up but Jackson pulled him back down a few seconds after the hands on his face disappeared.

“You don’t have to get up, I just wanted to ask if you wanted BamBam and Youngjae to grab you something from the noodle place down the road. They’re heading out soon and are picking up stuff for everyone, but you were asleep when they came around and asked earlier. Do you want anything?”

“Uh,” Yugyeom mumbled, “sure.” He closed his eyes again and any more prodding from Jackson made him let out a high-pitched whine. 

“Just tell them to get him whatever sounds like he’d eat,” Mark murmured from the other side of Yugyeom. Yugyeom didn’t hear anything else as he drifted off again.

He was once again woken up a little while later by the movement of Mark and Jackson both getting out of bed. Yugyeom’s eyes opened easier this time and they both smiled at him when they noticed.

“Hey, we’re going to go get the food, okay? BamBam and Youngjae are back,” Jackson told him. 

“‘M gonna pee and get my phone,” Yugyeom replied, waving them off with a little hand movement and pushing himself up.

“Okay. We’ll wait to eat for you,” Mark said, and he pushed Jackson out of the room.

This was Yugyeom’s chance to find and secure a hoodie from Jackson’s closet. He also needed to come up with a reasonable excuse if Jackson noticed the closet had been gone through. 

Quickly, Yugyeom got up and rummaged around, hands eventually coming the clutch at a large, oversized hoodie. Yugyeom almost squealed. He did some quick thinking and pulled down an extra blanket and tossed it onto Marks bed. He hurried out of the room and into his own bedroom, glad BamBam wasn’t there, and stuffed the hoodie into his closet with the rest of them. He grabbed his phone and headed to the bathroom. He actually did have to go, washed his hands, and returned to Jackson and Mark’s bedroom to find the duo sitting on Mark’s bed with their food, curiously looking at the blanket.

“I wanted another one,” Yugyeom said in explanation, ignoring the weird looks from his hyungs. He slipped back in between Mark and Jackson, leaning against the headboard like the both of them were, and took his bowl of noodles from Jackson’s hands. 

They ate in comfortable silence and watched a drama on Mark’s laptop. Yugyeom wolfed down his noodles and then settled back in between his hyungs, head propped on a pillow so he could still see the show. 

Jackson finished his noodles next and slid down the headboard to spoon Yugyeom’s curled up form. Once Mark also finished, he tucked Yugyeom’s head into the crook of his neck and pressed up against him. They kept the maknae sandwiched in between them, letting him stay the night in their room.


	3. Acquiring the Hoodies: Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom tries to get a hoodie from Jinyoung, feels really bad, then catches a lucky break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just post Jinyoung’s part for this one for a few reasons. The first is because it’s longer than the others, so it kind of makes a whole chapter by itself. The second is because I really didn’t like the way Jaebum’s part turned out when I first wrote it, and I haven’t rewritten it yet, but I wanted to post something.

Yugyeom had not thought about how he was going to get a hoodie from Jinyoung. The man didn’t have a lot of them, he definitely had more sweaters than he had hoodies. With that knowledge in the back of Yugyeom’s head, he was arguably _clueless_ on how he was supposed to get one out of the man’s closet. He didn’t have to do laundry for another few weeks and he didn’t have any pre-though-our idea like he had for Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae. He’d gotten lucky with BamBam’s opportunity, but even then he’d thought about it a little bit. 

Yugyeom hummed as he scrolled through his phone, going back and forth between apps and games. He was bored, and not sure what to do. He was also having this same dilemma with trying to figure out Jaebum’s hoodies, but at least Jaebum had a lot of them to choose from and it would be less obvious if one of them went missing. 

He’s been thinking about it for a few days now, but he’s scared that the longer he waits to take action, the bigger chance there is that someone is going to notice their hoodie has suddenly gone missing. 

An opportunity, or rather, an idea presents itself when Jaebum tells them they’ve got a photoshoot coming up in a couple days. If Yugyeom can get Jinyoung to wear a sweatshirt to the shoot, he may be able to take the sweatshirt while they’re in different outfits. Of course, if he did go through with this plan, then Jinyoung would be well aware that his hoodie is missing. In fact, to succeed, the plan would ride on Jinyoung accepting that he had lost his hoodie and leaving the shooting location without it. Yugyeom felt bad about that part, really bad actually, he didn’t want to make his hyung believe he’d lost something of his, but he really couldn’t think of a different way to get a hoodie quickly. 

Yugyeom sighed from where he’s laying in bed, the morning of the shoot, desperately trying to think of a way to get Jinyoung to wear a hoodie, when someone walks into the room. Yugyeom’s facing away from the door, curled up, and when he hears the door open he closes his eyes to feign sleep. He likes it when his hyungs wake him up, they tend to be more soft and sometimes he’ll get lots of kisses. 

“Yugyeom-ah, we’ve got to leave soon,” came Jinyoung’s voice. He pulled on Yugyeom’s shoulder to flip him onto his back and Yugyeom cracked open his eyes. Jinyoung was smiling above him as he brushed away the hair that had fallen onto Yugyeom’s face. 

“Come on, baby, everyone else left already. Jaebum-hyung said they needed them to redo some old pictures since there was a problem with the camera, but that our pictures were okay since we went first. I’ve let you sleep in a little longer, but you need to get up now.”

Yugyeom nodded. Swung his arms up and around Jinyoung’s back, pulling him down with a tight grip. Jinyoung made a little “oof” noise as he landed on Yugyeom’s chest, but he let the younger hold him there for a minute or two before patting his shoulder to he let up. Reluctantly Yugyeom’s arms let go. Jinyoung pressed a few kisses to his face, smiling when Yugyeom turned his head so their lips would connect. 

“Up, up,” Jinyoung pressed, pulling Yugyeom to a sitting position with him. It was here that Yugyeom noticed Jinyoung had not changed out of his sweatpants and t-shirt. 

“Gyeom, our manager is going to be here soon to pick us up, so why don’t you go ahead and get dressed. I’m going to take a quick shower and I’ll get dressed as well.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom smiled. This was his chance. Maybe if he picked out an outfit for his hyung, he would wear it. He could try to get him to wear a hoodie. 

Yugyeom slipped out of bed after Jinyoung pecked him one more time. He watched Jinyoung pad away to the bathroom and Yugyeom shuffled to his closet to put on an outfit for himself. He chose a pair of black pants and a cream-colored sweater. He slipped in some studs and pulled on his shoes. He made sure to bring a bag with him so that he could hide Jinyoung’s hoodie before hopping over to Jinyoung’s room. He rummaged through his closet, eventually finding a nice pair of jeans and a black hoodie that Yugyeom thought he’d be able to fit into once he took it. He laid it out on the end of Jinyoung’s bed. 

Yugyeom flopped onto Jinyoung’s bed, wrapping himself around a pillow and taking a deep breath. He curled back up, a little cold with the fan in the room going, so he pulled the blanket that was on top of the comforter over himself and snuggled into the pillow. He closed his eyes, waiting for Jinyoung to return from his shower. 

A couple minutes later and the door to the room opened. Yugyeom heard Jinyoung laugh as he walked in, so he opened his eyes. His hyung was wrapped up in a towel, but instead of going to the clothes he went to Yugyeom’s and ruffled his hair. 

“You’re so cute, Gyeomie,” he murmured, kissing his forehead, “you even got out clothes for me.”

Yugyeom smiled, nose scrunching. He watched Jinyoung get dressed, noting he put a short sleeved shirt on before the hoodie, smiling as he pulled on the hoodie Yugyeom had pulled out. 

“Ah, Gyeom, why’d you have to pick the biggest one,” he teased, the arms of his hoodie going past his hands. Yugyeom smiled, pulling Jinyoung down again and snuggling into him. 

“Cause you can cuddle me better,” he replied, which earned him another kiss. 

“Ugh, come on, Gyeom-ah, we need to go, our manager is going to be here in a few minutes,” Jinyoung hummed. His phone dinged loudly from his pocket and he laughed. “I take that back, our manager is here now.”

Yugyeom giggled, sitting up. 

“Then get off me, hyung,” he teased. Jinyoung scoffed. 

“You’re the one that pulled me down!” Jinyoung protested, grabbing Yugyeom’s cheeks and shaking his head. He jumped off Yugyeom’s chest and pulled him off the bed. Yugyeom laced their fingers together and let himself be dragged out of the room and out the front door. Jinyoung and he both got into the back seats of the small car, saying hello to their manager as they got in. 

They drove to the photoshoot site in a comfortable silence. Yugyeom rested his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder and just watched him tap away on his phone. He basically snuggled into Jinyoung, enjoying the comfort. Eventually the car pulled up to their shooting site and Yugyeom lifted himself off of Jinyoung. 

They got out of the car and headed inside. They were led to a back room where the other members were getting their makeup done. They each have a short little wave before Yugyeom and Jinyoung were whisked away together to change their clothes. 

Yugyeom took note of where Jinyoung put his hoodie once he had changed into the outfit for their photoshoot. Jinyoung left the room before Yugyeom as he had less layers than the younger did, but Yugyeom didn’t get a chance to take the hoodie without somebody seeing him. Specifically: one of the makeup noonas that was sure to tell Jaebum or Jinyoung himself. 

Yugyeom walked back to the room where the others were getting their makeup done, passing Mark on his way there. He was settled into a chair and a woman began to cover his face in primer. She eventually covered his face and did his eyes, then moved onto his hair. As she worked, Yugyeom noticed that he was the only one left still getting his stuff done. Eventually Yugyeom slipped out of the chair and thanked the woman.

Yugyeom made his way to the set, passing by the room he knew Jinyoung had left his clothes in. He couldn’t grab them right now, and he needed to see if there was a way he could get just the hoodie and not the rest of the clothes without raising too much suspicion. 

BamBam was finishing up his pictures when Yugyeom arrived on the set. Everyone else was dressed up and either standing or sitting around, waiting for their own turn. Mark looked a little pale, and he was laying down, head propped on Jaebum’s thigh. 

“Mark-hyung, what’s wrong?” Yugyeom asked as he shuffled over. He squatted down, then rocked back so he was sitting on his butt. 

“Just a little lightheaded,” the elder responded, and Yugyeom gave an understanding noise.

“I’m glad you’re done getting ready,” Jaebum stated softly. “We were waiting to see when you’d be coming out. Now that you're here, once BamBam finishes up his pictures, we can do group shots and then Mark-hyung can head back home. He’s not feeling too great.”

Yugyeom nodded in understanding. He didn’t miss how Mark didn’t protest at being sent home. Usually, if any of the members happened to get sick, they’d be told to try and stick it out and if they felt worse, then there was a chance they could go home depending on the schedule for the day. It was rare anyone actually did skip out for any reason, not just sickness, so to hear that Mark would be going home soon and that he didn’t say a word about it was interesting.

As BamBam finished with his pictures, Yugyeom pulled Mark up to stand and Jaebum followed them. They joined the other three members and began their group and duo shots with one another. 

Time seemed to be moving at a slow crawl, but eventually the group shots ended and Mark was off to chance his clothes. When he was gone, Jackson insisted on going with him, but their manager didn't let him because he still had pictures to take. Instead, he’d sent the oldest home with BamBam, who was the only other person done at that point. They’d left with Mark sagged against BamBam. 

Now, as Yugyeom wrapped up the last of his pictures, he could see his hyungs playing around in the background with one another. They were all dressed back into their normal clothes. Yugyeom could see that Jinyoung was wearing the same pants he’d brought with him and the shirt he’d pulled on under the sweatshirt, but that he wasn’t wearing the hoodie. 

His hyungs cheered when he finished taking his pictures, and he waved them off so he could go change out of the outfit. When Yugyeom got to the same place he’d gotten undressed earlier, he noticed that Jinyoung’s hoodie was still laying on the counter near Yugyeom’s pile of clothes. Yugyeom took the chance and stuffed the hoodie into his bag. He stripped and then quickly redressed in the clothes he’d brought. He slipped out of the room and made a quick stop at a bathroom before he headed back to where he knew their manager would be waiting for them. 

Yugyeom arrived, looking around for Jinyoung. 

“Where did Jinyoungie-hyung go?” Yugyeom asked, lower lip slightly jutting out in a small pout. 

“He said he was going to go get his sweatshirt,” Jackson replied, apparently the only person who had heard the maknae. He was about to say something when Jinyoung came rushing up to them. 

“Do any of you know where my hoodie is?” he asked, and Yugyeom felt guilty immediately. The maknae felt even worse looking at Jinyoung’s face. He looked devastated at the possibility of not having the hoodie. 

Guilt flooded through Yugyeom. He thought about how he would feel if he lost his hoodie, and Jinyoung seemed especially attached to this one. The more he thought, the worse about it he felt. Yugyeom’s paper-thin resolve to keep the hoodie in his bag crumpled instantly.

“I grabbed it for you when I was done changing, hyung,” Yugyeom blurted. He swung his bag around and pulled out the hoodie he’d meticulously folded. 

“Oh, thank you,” Jinyoung breathed, fingers clutching tightly at the fabric. He quickly pulled it on over his head and Yugyeom watched the tension leave his body as he stood there. He seemed to sink into it, and Yugyeom wondered if there was a reason it calmed him so much. 

“Thanks, Gyeom-ah,” Jinyoung repeated, and Yugyeom could only nod. How the hell was he supposed to get Jinyoung’s hoodie now? 

“It’s just that my sisters got this for me when I first moved out, and even though I don’t wear it much, it still means a lot to me.”

Yugyeom felt worse at that. The more he looked at the hoodie, the more he saw its age. The cuffs had some holes in them and looked worn. The hoodie didn’t have its string anymore, something Yugyeom had completely missed earlier, and the little metal rings where the string would usually come out of were gone. 

Yugyeom felt bad. He felt really bad. It put him into a weird mood and he wasn’t sure what to do about it, but as they piled into the car and Jinyoung was all smiles again, he felt his slight panic over making his hyung worried begin to fade. He was okay, Jinyoung was okay; the plan could still go on, he just had to find a different hoodie from Jinyoung’s small stash. 

Yugyeom wanted to groan out loud, but he swallowed it back. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself right now, he just wanted to enjoy the company of his hyungs and worry about the clothes later. The plan could wait.

The car pulled up outside their building and Jaebum got out first. Jinyoung and Jackson quickly followed, and Yugyeom let Youngjae get out before he eventually followed behind. They all shuffled inside, pulling off their shoes and jackets and putting them away before spreading out. Jackson pulled Jinyoung along to go do something, probably to force him to watch TV in Jinyoung’s room. Yugyeom didn’t miss the soft look Jaebum had on, directed at Youngjae, so he excused himself from the duo and headed to Mark’s room to check on him. 

Yugyeom knocked lightly, pushing the door open when he got no response. Mark was laying in bed, eyes closed, chest steadily rising up and down. There was a bottle of water next to his bed. His eyes cracked open when Yugyeom got closer.

“Oh, sorry if I woke you up,” Yugyeom immediately apologized.

“You didn’t, my eyes were just closed,” Mark replied. His voice sounded a little hoarse, but not too bad.

“You’re sick?” Yugyeom asked, coming to sit on the floor next to his bed. Mark smiled at him from where his head rested on the pillow.

“I think I’m just really tired. I haven’t been sleeping super well lately.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, hyung. Do you want me to get you anything? Or anybody?”

“Gyeom-ah, I don’t want you to feel bad,” he murmured, “I’m just fine with you here.” He coughed and Yugyeom didn’t miss how he was slow to cover his mouth. 

“Who do you want me to get?” Yugyeom asked, insistent. He knew he probably wasn’t anybody’s first choice. 

“Could you… do you think you could get me Jaebum-ah?”

“One Appa-hyung coming right up,” Yugyeom teased, and Mark cracked a wide smile at the maknae. 

“Thanks.”

“Get better soon,” Yugyeom murmured as he left to get Jaebum. Mark watched him go with a smile. 

Yugyeom made his way to find Jaebum. He peeked his head into the leader's room to see him surprisingly alone despite having just been with Youngjae.

“Hyung, Mark-hyung wants you to go see him,” Yugyeom announced quietly. 

“Okay, Gyeom, thanks for letting me know,” the leader replied, and Yugyeom nodded before ducking out of the room and heading off to find BamBam, who he basically hasn’t seen all day. 

Yugyeom walked into the living room to find Youngjae and BamBam laying on the couch, eyes glued to a documentary on what seems to be the Atlantic Ocean, though Yugyeom’s not sure. 

“Gyeomie,” BamBam cheered the moment he saw the younger, and Yugyeom made his way to the couch. BamBam yanked him down between him and Youngjae. Yugyeom let out a little “oof” as he went down.

“Watch with us for a little while,” BamBam insisted, and Yugyeom didn’t have anything better to do, except maybe sleep. He let himself collapse to the side, tired enough that he didn’t care he was slumped over. Eventually BamBam and Youngjae just situated him so his head was resting on BamBam’s thighs and his face turned into his stomach, and Youngjae got Yugyeom’s legs across his lap. They each have a hand on him, either scratching his scalp or rubbing his thighs. They stayed like that, slowly lulling Yugyeom to sleep.

“Guys,” Yugyeom murmured after a while, “I think ‘m gonna go to sleep. Like, go to bed, go to sleep.”

“Night, Gyeom,” BamBam accepted as the youngest got up from his lap, and Youngjae echoed him as Yugyeom disappeared down the hall. 

Yugyeom climbed into bed after changing his clothes. He tucked himself in and grabbed the closest pillow to curl around. He took a deep breath and sighed slowly, making sure to focus on the breathing instead of the sleeping. He was out shortly thereafter. 

He spent the night restlessly, often turning around in bed or moving. Though he didn’t wake up during the night, when he did eventually open his eyes he felt like he hadn’t slept at all.

“Yugyeom-ah,” Jackson said, shaking him awake, trying to get his attention. “Gyeom.”

Yugyeom groaned and winced at how hoarse his voice sounded even from that small noise. Of course, he went to see Mark one time last night and he’d gotten him sick. Great. 

“Yugyeom, do you want to go out with us? We’ve just got practice tonight, but Bam is dragging Mark and I to go shopping again and Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Jaebum said they were going to go for a walk along the river or something.”

Yugyeom cracked open his eyes and sniffed.

“I think I’m good,” he croaked, and watched as Jackson’s hopeful expression became concerned. 

“Are you sick? When did you get sick?”

“I checked on Mark last night, he probably coughed on me or something,” Yugyeom said directly into his pillow. 

“Do you want to stay home then? You’ll probably still have to go to practice with us later.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay here. Gonna try to sleep. I didn’t sleep well.”

At that, Jackson’s concerned face somehow got more concerned. 

“Do you want me to get you something? Like a daytime cold pill or something? I’ll get you some water?”

“Sure, hyung, that’d be nice,” Yugyeom nodded, and he closed his eyes. He didn’t fall back asleep, but his eyes kind of sting and it only stopped when he closed them so he’s not going to keep them open. 

When Jackson returned, Yugyeom took the pill and downed some water. Jackson kissed his forehead, told him goodbye, and then Yugyeom could hear all of the other members piling out the door. He was too tired to get up, though, and he fell back asleep in the next few seconds.

When Yugyeom woke up again, it was much brighter in his room. It was probably nearing the middle of the day, which meant he should probably get up and eat something. He was feeling a little better, not as hazy as the first time he woke up. 

Yugyeom got out of bed, and it’s when he got into the hallway that he realized that Jackson had said everybody would be gone. This could be his chance to get Jinyoung _and_ Jaebum’s hoodies. He had to get Jinyoung’s first, though, he’d already failed once so he really doesn’t want to fail again. 

Yugyeom shuffled down the hall and knocked on Jinyoung’s door, and he peeked his head inside when there was no response. The bedroom was empty. This could be it. Yugyeom rushed inside, carefully opened his closet, and searched. He avoided the hoodie he’d taken out the day before, grabbing the second largest one he could find, and rushed back into his room. Hurriedly, he haphazardly folded it and practically chucked it into his closet, heart pounding. He’d gotten Jinyoung’s hoodie. 

Yugyeom took a deep breath and shut his closet. Maybe he could also get a hoodie from Jaebum. 

Yugyeom shuffled back out of his room, heading to Jaebum’s bedroom. He knocked on the door, expecting no reply.

“Yeah?” Jaebum's voice came, and Yugyeom almost jerked back in surprise. He’d knocked in case someone was in there, but he hadn’t expected anybody to actually answer since Jackson had said everyone had left. Now he needed to come up with a reason he’d knocked. 

“Ah, can I come in?” Yugyeom asked, figuring he may as well get something out of this. 

“Sure.”

Yugyeom opened the door and slipped inside. His eyes latched onto Jaebum, who was in his bed. He was wearing a sweatshirt—go _figure_ —and on his phone.

“I didn’t know you were here. Jackson-hyung said you had all gone out,” Yugyeom croaked, voice still a bit rough. 

“Come here,” Jaebum said, waving him over. Yugyeom came closer and Jaebum patted the bed for him to sit. 

“Are you feeling any better? I decided to stay home, and I didn't really want to go walking. Besides, Jackson mentioned you sounded sick when he checked on you, so I thought it might be a good idea to stay in case you got any worse.”

“My throat is a bit better, but it’s not great. I think I’ll be fine at practice though.”

“Baby boy,” Jaebum started, and Yugyeom couldn’t help the way he turned to look at him as soon as he heard those words, “why don’t you come here and sleep awhile longer?”

Jaebum sat up and wrapped his arms around Yugyeom. He held on tight and used his weight to pull Yugyeom down onto the bed.

“Under the covers,” Jaebum instructed, and Yugyeom did as he was told. Jaebum hummed, satisfied. He made sure Yugyeom was mostly on top of him and tucked the youngest’s face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around the boy, still scrolling on his phone, letting him settle down. 

“Close your eyes.”

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whined, but Jaebum just shushed him gently and rubbed his shoulder with his free hand.

“Eyes shut,” Jaebum repeated, and he felt Yugyeom melt a little against him. Yugyeom fell deeper as Jaebum coaxed him to sleep. His eyes became heavy and he eventually fell asleep on top of his leader. 


	4. Acquiring the Hoodies: Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yugyeom finally gets the last hoodie from his leader.

Yugyeom cracked open his eyes to a ceiling that wasn’t his. He was momentarily disoriented, wondering why he’d be in a room that wasn’t his if they weren't on tour or in a different country, but it came back to him when he remembered that he had fallen asleep in Jaebum’s bed. The leader had coaxed him in when Yugyeom had stopped by to see if he could get a hoodie, which he hadn’t. 

Yugyeom groaned softly, flipping over and burying himself deeper into his pillow. It was dim in the room, indicating it was either dusk or dawn. After some logical thinking, Yugyeom concluded that it was probably the sun setting for a few different reasons. The first reason, Jaebum was not in bed, and he usually doesn’t wake up before ten if he doesn’t need to. The second reason was that all Yugyeom can remember doing before this is sleeping, and he doubts he literally slept a whole day away. Not that he’s never done that before, he totally has, but he doesn’t think he was anywhere near tired enough to have actually done that. 

Yugyeom looked around blearily, his eyes still puffy and half glued shut. His eyes began to burn quite badly, though what for Yugyeom was again unsure. Yugyeom tosses around for a few minutes until he’s settled on his stomach, hugging the pillow tightly and under the covers up to his neck. Offhandedly, he hears a door open, but he keeps his eyes closed since he already feels like he’s at least half way asleep. 

Whoever walked in, and Yugyeom assumed it was probably Jaebum since it’s his room, just moved around without saying a word. Yugyeom listened to the floor creak under their feet whenever they stepped on certain spots. Eventually he felt the bed dip near his stomach, indicating someone had sat down on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t on the empty side, so Yugyeom was at least awake enough to assume that they, whenever it was, we’re going to wake him up. Or, at least, wake him up more. 

“Yugyeom-ah, you should probably get up now,” Jaebum’s voice floated down to him. There was a warm hand on his shoulder and Yugyeom released a long breath. His eyes pulled themselves open and he blinked a few times before he was able to focus on Jaebum. 

“Mark and Youngjae teamed up to make dinner, and you’ve been sleeping for most of the day, so I think it’s probably about time you get up. Besides, we’ve got a late practice at 7 today.”

Yugyeom rubbed at his eyes, much like a young child might do, and Jaebum had to stop himself from squishing his cheeks. 

“What time is it?” Yugyeom asked, letting Jaebum help him get into a sitting position. 

“About 5:30 pm. Come on, up. Go change and then come down to eat, and then we need to head to practice.” 

Jaebum stood up so Yugyeom could clamber out of his bed. He steadied him when the boy sniffed and swayed in place.

“You good?” Jaebum asked.

“Just not fully awake yet,” Yugyeom laughed softly, heading for his room. Jaebum trailed behind him and slipped into his room as he began to change clothes.

“Are you feeling any better than this morning? Your voice sounds better. Mark said he’s feeling fine, but he’s been feeling like this for a few days, so it’s probably already gone for him.”

“Yeah, my throat’s okay. I’m either running a low fever or overheating from your blankets, though.” 

Yugyeom grunted as he pulled up a pair of pants, unfazed by Jaebum’s prying eyes staring at his pale thighs. 

“Make sure to pay attention to that during practice, okay? If you’re not feeling well, sit down for a couple minutes. With as much is going on right now, it’s better for you to sit out so you don’t feel worse later.”

Yugyeom nodded in agreement, shuffling out of his room with Jaebum once again following him, this time to the kitchen. Mark and Youngjae were cleaning up after themselves, which was a miracle that they hadn’t forced someone else to do it. The others were all haphazardly gathered around the table, shoveling rice and meat into their mouths while they still could. Jaebum scooped Yugyeom some rice and piled meat on top of it and practically forced the chopsticks from the bowl and into his mouth. Yugyeom chewed dutifully while Jaebum shuffled away to get his own food.

Yugyeom sat down at the table, in between BamBam and Jackson. Eventually, everyone was sitting and eating in relative silence. There was the occasional noise or chatter, but the time was mostly spent eating or drinking. The table quickly dispersed as the time to leave came closer. 

With five minutes left before they needed to leave, Yugyeom finally finished his food and threw his things into the dishwasher. He slipped on some shoes, then followed the other members as they filed out the front door. 

As they arrived at the dance studio, Yugyeom felt a little bit of his earlier sickness coming back. That isn’t to say it ever actually went away, but the stuffy feel of the studio without any fans running yet was making him feel a little queasy. The heat he’d been feeling earlier, the one he thought could have been from Jaebum’s warm sheets, was definitely not from the sheets and actually because he was indeed running a low-grade fever. 

The seven members set down their bags near the couch and began warm ups by themselves once the beginning of practice came. They did some stretching after the physical warm up and then they began practice. They were doing some fine tuning today, going back and cleaning up any messy parts of the choreography. They were essentially micro-cleaning parts and then doing those sections over and over again until they were able to run through it with minimal mistakes. 

Practice goes on for a few hours, and they get a break at that point to actually sit down, drink and digest some water, and take a breather. 

Yugyeom’s probably never been happier about how well-timed the break is. For approximately five minutes before the choreographer called it, he’d been feeling a bit lightheaded and his throat had gone dry from heavy breathing. Overall, he was uncomfortable and really needed to sit and drink water. 

He threw himself over the couch, eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing. BamBam launched into the spot next to him, and Mark calmly sat down on the other end. Jinyoung and Jaebum sat down on the ground, a couple feet away from the end of the couch; while Jackson and Youngjae disappeared to the bathroom. 

As Yugyeom sucked in deep breaths, he tried to hold them for a few moments before letting go. He was relatively successful, but that wasn’t the main problem he was starting to have. At the tail end of each breath, there was a little wheeze. Not long or too loud, but distinct enough that BamBam and Mark could both hear what it was. 

Yugyeom coughed, the noise sounding like he had flem stuck somewhere in his throat, and as he went back to breathing the wheeze was still there. 

BamBam, concerned, lifted a hand to Yugyeom’s sweaty forehead, and the younger couldn’t find it in himself to protest. BamBam’s hand was warm from the dancing, but not as warm as Yugyeom’s forehead, and that difference in temperature made BamBam a little worried when he felt more heat from Yugyeom’s forehead than his own body. 

“Gyeom-ah,” BamBam said in the relative silence of the studio, and Yugyeom’s eyes flick up and he makes a little “hmm?” in a slight haze. 

“Are you still feeling sick?” he asked, which got the attention of Mark and the duo sitting on the ground a few feet away. An additional three sets of eyes flicked to Yugyeom, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“A little. I think I’m running a fever,” he said truthfully, though even as he said it there was a sudden gust of air from the studio door opening and he shivered, almost violently. Youngjae walked back in, though Jackson was still probably in the bathroom. The boy smiled at the rest of his members gathered around the couch and slid over to sit near his bag. 

Jinyoung got onto his feet and pressed a hand to Yugyeom’s forehead, a calculating look on his face. 

“Yugyeom-ah, have you taken any medicine today?” 

“Jackson gave me some this morning,” he replied, throat sounding a bit tougher than usual. 

“Do you remember what you took?”

“No… why?”

“Because I want to know if I can give you some ibuprofen or something, it might help with whatever’s going on with your throat.”

Yugyeom shrugged, still a bit hazy, and Jinyoung sighed. Jackson returned to the room just then, and Jinyoung slipped over to talk to him.

The choreographer walked back in a few minutes later and then Jinyoung and Jackson were both talking to them. Yugyeom saw him nod at something, maybe say yes to something else, but then the light haze from his fever took over and he wasn’t paying much attention anymore. 

“Yugyeom,” some said sternly, and the boy's eyes fluttered open. He hadn’t realized they closed, nor did he realize how aggressive he was shivering. 

“Yugyeom, come on, put this on, then you can go back to sleep,” a voice murmured. There were hands on Yugyeom’s arms, pulling him up, and he let out a breathy groan, the wheeze still audible at the tail end. 

Suddenly, he was being swaddled in fabric and his arms were clumsily forced into sleeves. Warmth coated him and a familiar scent engulfed his senses. Hoodie. This was a hoodie. He was wearing Jaebum’s hoodie. At first, he was scared, he wasn’t supposed to be wearing it this early, but then he realized that Jaebum was the one who both gave it to him and made him wear it. The plan was still in action, this would actually help. He just needed to remember that Jaebum knew he had the hoodie. 

Yugyeom snuggled up into the hoodie and stayed curled up on the couch. He forced his eyes to stay open so he could look around, and he realized he was still in the dance studio from earlier, but now he was alone, save for Jaebum, who was still perched on the couch. He seemed to get up, like he was getting ready to leave, but Yugyeom whined loudly, which made the leader walk back over to him.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, pushing back Yugyeom’s hair from his forehead. He was still a little sweaty, so it stayed slicked back, and Yugyeom sighed softly. 

“Listen, Gyeom-ah, the managers and our choreographer decided to let you sleep here while we continue practice, and when it's finished we’ll bring you home, okay? They’re not letting any of us leave to take you home, and I guess they don’t have anyone available to drive you since it’s pretty late.”

Yugyeom just hummed. Jaebum petted his hair back for a few more minutes, just letting him be, but eventually he sighed and started to stand again. 

“I’ve gotta go back to practice, Gyeom-ah,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Yugyeom was asleep again, sniffly tiredly, soft wheezes on the ends of his breaths, but he looked more comfortable than he had when he first fell asleep. 

Jaebum left the room, returning to the dance studio they were practicing in. After another hour or so, time now nearing midnight, they were finally released from practice. 

“Who should go wake up Gyeom?” BamBam asked, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He hauled his bag over his shoulder, leaning half on Jackson.

“Are we going to wake him up, or is someone going to carry him?” Youngjae asked. “He seemed like he was pretty out of it for a while. I don’t know if waking him up is a good idea.”

“I could get him into my back if I tried?” Jackson offered, but BamBam looked offended when he tried to stop being his support beam. 

“Hyung, why don’t you try to get him onto your back? Jackson’s occupied with Bammie, and you’ve carried him before,” Jinyoung suggested, looking at Jaebum. 

“I’ll carry your bag, hyung,” Youngjae said, taking said bag when Jaebum held it out.

“Come in, Jaebummie, I’ll help you,” Mark hummed, and Jaebum just nodded and went along with them. 

The duo arrived in the dance studio, unsurprised to see that Yugyeom was still dead asleep. He wasn’t snoring, and the wheeze seemed to have quieted down a bit, but it was still audible. 

“Should we wake him to get him onto your back?” 

“Probably. I don’t know how we’re going to get him up other than that.”

Mark stepped forward, placing a hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder and shaking him gently. 

“Get up, Gyeomie,” Mark murmured.

Yugyeom grunted, face scrunching up for a moment before he blinked his eyes open. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes with sweater paws and Jaebum thought he was going to melt from how soft he looked. 

“Gyeom-ah, we’re heading home. Come on, I’ll give you a piggyback ride.”

Yugyeom sat up, eyes puffy, and nodded wordlessly. Jaebum came closer, bending at the knees, and Yugyeom grabbed onto his shoulders and jumped. Jaebum caught his thighs, hiking him further up on his back, and Yugyeom laid his head on top of Jaebum’s. 

Mark grabbed Yugyeom’s bag from the floor and followed Jaebum down to the car. When they arrived, there were three seats left. One in the back, one behind the passenger seat right next to the door, and the passenger seat.

Mark got in and headed for the back, next to Jackson. Jaebum slipped Yugyeom off his back and helped him into the seat next to the door. Yugyeom didn’t move once he was sitting, letting Jaebum buckle him, and he got little coos from the other members when he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes sleepily, still ruffled from his extended nap. Jaebum climbed into the passenger seat with a sigh, closing his eyes and listening to the chatter of his members. 

When they eventually arrived back home, Jaebum was once again tasked with carrying Yugyeom. He stayed asleep this time, so Jaebum had to get help in the form of Jackson basically lifting Yugyeom onto his back. He arrived in Yugyeom’s room and dumped him onto his bed. Jaebum tucked him in and left the room after giving him a soft peck in the forehead. 


	5. Wearing the Hoodies: Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom finally gets around to wearing one of the hoodies he’s borrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being a bit short, I wanted to get something out but I didn’t initially have anything specifically planned for Youngjae’s reaction, so it was kind of harder to write than usual. Hope it’s still enjoyable.
> 
> I won’t be updating for at least a week, I would assume. I’m heading to a funeral out of my state, so I’ll be preoccupied for a while.

Yugyeom decides to wear the hoodies in the same order he got all of them. He knows he needs to be strategic about it, the members may catch on too quickly and ask for the sweatshirts back or something else to ruin the plan. He doesn’t mind if all of the members see him in someone else’s hoodie, in fact it might make them look forward to seeing him in  _ their  _ piece of clothing more, but if he’s too obvious about it there’s a chance it won’t be a surprise. 

It’s a few days after he’s gathered up all the hoodies, hopefully long enough that nobody is suspicious, that Yugyeom decides he’s going to put Youngjae’s on. 

He’s at the end of the sickness that had earned him Jaebum’s hoodie. He’s basically fine, but his throat is still a bit sore and his nose a bit clogged. They had a schedule in the morning, but now it’s later in the day and they don’t have anything going on and Yugyeom really,  _ really _ wants attention. He’s not sure where everyone is, he’s sure some of the members are out while others have opted to stay in, but Youngjae is probably on his computer and Yugyeom is ready to ruin that for him and force the older man to cuddle. 

Yugyeom slipped on Youngjae’s hoodie, so he’s wearing said hoodie, some underwear, and a pair of light joggers. He creeps out of his room, surprised at the relative silence of the dorm, and goes to find Youngjae, who’s probably in his room.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom called out as he knocked on Youngjae’s door. He didn’t hear a response, so he knocked again and called for Youngjae a bit louder.

This time, the door swings open. Youngjae had earbuds in, one still in his ear and the other hanging down. He’s carrying his laptop, which seems to have something playing on it, and when he’s only looking at Yugyeom’s face. He doesn’t seem to have noticed the hoodie yet.

“What’s up?” he asked. 

“I’m bored,” is all Yugyeom can think of to say, and Youngjae seemed to slump a bit. Yugyeom plastered on a pout, lower lip sticking out a little and eyebrows tilting, and it’s like Youngjae can’t do anything else except open the door to his room wider. Yugyeom walked in and Youngjae closed the door behind him. He let Yugyeom take him to sit on the bed, which is where he’d been a little earlier, and it is when they’re sitting that he realizes the hoodie Yugyeom is wearing is not his own.

Youngjae pulled out the earbuds from his ears and the laptop and he set it down near the foot of the bed before he sat up straight and turned to Yugyeom. His hands gripped the fabric, twisting it between his fingers, and then he made eye contact with Yugyeom.

“Is this mine?” he asked, despite knowing the answer. 

“Yeah,” Yugyeom whispered, and he watched as a small grin curled onto Youngjae's face. He leaned a bit closer, both of them had smiles on their faces, and Youngjae raised a hand to dig into Yugyeom’s hair. Their lips met for a soft kiss, one the left Yugyeom chasing after Youngjae’s lips once he pulled away. 

“You look good,” Youngjae murmured, running his hands over Yugyeom’s shoulders and down his arms with admiration in his face, “comfortable.”

“Yeah?” Yugyeom asked, looking down at the hoodie, then back up to Youngjae.

The older man nodded, seeming to be still drinking it in. 

“Hyung, why don’t we keep watching whatever you were watching before I got in here?” Yugyeom asked. He slid down the headboard so he was laying down and Youngjae accepted the offer. He grabbed his laptop and set in between them. They faced each other, but their heads angled down so they could see the screen. It was an ongoing police procedural show that Youngjae had been half listening to while playing on his phone, but now that Yugyeom was here and wearing his hoodie, he had something else to focus on. 

Yugyeom didn’t miss the way Youngjae kept staring at his hoodie and his face. His eyes kept flicking around him, then back to the show, then back to Yugyeom. 

“Is there something on my face, hyung?” Yugyeom asked innocently, but the cheeky grin on his face gave his teasing away. 

“No…” Youngjae mumbled, blushing a bit, embarrassed that his clothing on the maknae was distracting him enough that it was noticeable to the maknae himself. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom hummed, and he opened his arms for Youngjae, “put the computer on the nightstand and come here.”

Youngjae did as he was told, propping it up so they could both watch the show, and they settled down together in Youngjae’s bed. Yugyeom curled up around Youngjae, snuggling his face into his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. Although Youngjae’s back was to Yugyeom’s front, Yugyeom still felt like he was the center of Youngjae’s focus. Despite him not looking his way, he could feel his heartbeat under his fingers when one of his hands moves up to his chest. He was warm, and cozy, and Yugyeom was content with staying here for a while. 

“Why are you wearing my stuff?” Youngjae asked after a while, turning to face Yugyeom. They had shifted around, Yugyeom having become a bit sleepier since initially laying down, and thus Youngjae had come to tuck the younger boy into his neck. 

“‘S comfy,” Yugyeom mumbled, and he pushed his face further into Youngjae’s neck. 

Youngjae hummed, then spoke again.

“Are you feeling better than earlier? You don’t sound as congested as you have in the past few days.”

“Yeah, I think it’s almost gone. My throat’s a bit sore, but it is what it is, you know? It’ll hopefully be gone by tomorrow.”

Youngjae hummed again, ruffling up Yugyeom’s hair a bit and sighing. He kissed his head gently, tangling a hand through his black locks and scratching gently at his scalp, which in turn caused Yugyeom to let out a little sigh himself. 

“Sleepy, Yugyeomie?” the older man questioned, and Yugyeom nodded against his skin. 

“Sleep, then. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom murmured, cuddling as close as he could to Youngjae, slotting their legs together and letting little breaths puff against his skin. 


	6. Wearing the Hoodies: Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom wears Mark’s hoodie, and gets rewards in the form of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so much time to get out. I’ve got ideas for the rest of the chapters, but I’ve got to find time in between worrying about summer work (ew) and playing animal crossing.  
> Anyway, this one is a bit longer, so I hope it makes up for the time.  
> I hope to get the next few chapters out, and maybe I’ll be able to finish this before the end of July. Smh.
> 
> Oh also, I apologize if there was a random tense change from present to past, I wrote this chapter over multiple days (a lot of which tended to be after 10pm) and sometimes I get my tenses a bit messed up. I didn’t have the energy to write a bunch of corrections, so I hope it still reads well.

It’s been a couple days since Yugyeom wore Youngjae’s sweatshirt, and he’s concluded that Youngjae was definitely the only person that had seen him wearing it. 

He had fallen asleep after Youngjae had tucked him into his chest, but following that, the older man had woken him up when he’d gotten up. He remembered him saying something about a surprise vocal lesson with a sigh, and he’d sent Yugyeom back to sleep with a wet kiss. Predictably, Yugyeom had easily crashed back to sleep and had woken up a little later. He’d taken off the hoodie, threw it into his closet, and had eventually made his way to get something to eat. 

Now, a few days later, nobody had mentioned anything and they hadn’t seen anything, and he thinks it’s time for him to wear the next hoodie he’d gotten. This go around, it’s Mark’s hoodie. He knows it might be a little small, Mark is much more akin to a stick than Yugyeom is, not that that’s a bad thing. He’s sure it’ll get on him, but Yugyeom is worried that even this hoodie, the biggest, may be too small. 

As Yugyeom pulls the hoodie over his bare torso, he realizes he was just being paranoid about it. The hoodie still swamped him in fabric, and for that, he was immensely grateful. He took a deep breath, relishing in the scent of his eldest hyung, and hid a smile when he pulled up the collar of the hoodie. 

He had to find Mark; Yugyeom needed to see his reaction. 

To be honest, Yugyeom wasn’t entirely sure what he was on this escapade for. Initially, he thought it was probably about wanting cuddles from everyone, and they’d all been really busy with promoting and such, so he wanted the affection he’d been lacking. Now, though, in addition to that, he thinks maybe he wants to be the “object of affection”. In his mind, it makes sense. He wants his hyungs to be possessive of him, wants them to tell him he looks good with their clothes on, that they like it when he looks like he’s _theirs_. With Youngjae, when he’d been told “you look good”, he had felt something warm bubbling in his chest as his hyungs eyes raked over his upper body. He’d felt good about that, and he wanted to feel it again, so here he was, even more eager to wear a hoodie that belonged to his eldest hyung.

Yugyeom flapped the arms a little, a childish smile curling on his features. He was probably enjoying himself a bit too much with this, but he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care too much. He wasn’t hurting anybody, save for the slight freak out over Jinyoung’s sweatshirt, and Youngjae seemed to really like the outcome. He just wanted his hyungs to pay attention to him, and it seemed like they were getting something out of it, too. 

Yugyeom shuffled out of his room, intending to find Mark before he ran into anybody else. He knocked on Mark’s door, much like he had done with Youngjae, and poked his head in. Mark was laying on his stomach on his bed, propped up a bit on a pillow, headphones on, playing a game Yugyeom couldn’t remember the name of. He turned, just a little to see who it was, and his eyes flicked to the hoodie. 

Mark didn’t have any time to comment on what Yugyeom was wearing because the boy quickly slipped inside the room, shut the door, and ran to the bed. He flung himself on top of Mark, making him let out a little “oof” at his weight, and he basically caged in his hyung’s legs with his thighs and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

“Yugyeom-ah, are you doing?” Mark wheezed dramatically, and Yugyeom huffed for a moment. Mark stopped making the fake wheezes and paused his game. 

“Cuddling,” was all the boy gave as an answer, digging his chin into Mark’s neck playfully. Mark yelped, flinching a bit at the ticklish spot, but he settled when Yugyeom stopped moving. 

Mark closed his laptop and put his things away, Yugyeom still attached to him, but eventually he managed to flip over so Yugyeom was laying on his chest. The younger pushed himself off Mark’s chest, his hands bracing himself on the bed. 

“Hi,” Mark greeted, puckering his lips. Yugyeom met him with a kiss, a light dust of pink settling over his cheeks when Mark pushed him back by the shoulders and stared at the hoodie he was wearing. His head tilted to the side, confusion overtaking his gaze.

“Are you… is this my hoodie?” Mark asked, a little dumbfounded. His fingers twisted into the fabric just so, pulling at a stray string gently, unraveling it a couple inches before Yugyeom jerked away slightly. 

“Maybe,” the maknae teased, smiling at Mark’s offended face, “so stop pulling.”

“Why are you wearing it? I was starting to wonder where it was,” Mark said, giving up his pout for a smile, locking eyes with the younger. 

“Wanted to,” Yugyeom shrugged. He bent his arms so he was resting on top of Mark and laid his head over his heart. They fell silent and Yugyeom sighed at the slight thump against his cheek. 

“Yugyeom-ah, have you eaten yet?” Mark asked after a few minutes, when his stomach rumbled against Yugyeom. The boy laughed and stroked the fabric over his hyung’s skin.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast, no. I suppose it’s around dinner time, though,” Yugyeom replied softly, a little smile building on his face as he began to understand what Mark was going to suggest. 

“Are you hungry?” Mark continued. 

“I could eat,” Yugyeom hummed, rubbing at Mark’s stomach with his pointer finger absently. 

“Do you want to go out to eat with me? I haven’t been out with just you in a while.”

“Sure, hyung, I’d love to.”

“Then let’s get up and go.”

“Okay hyung!” Yugyeom cheered. He clapped, which was just as endearing as it always was, and the bright smile on his face made Mark smile even more. 

Yugyeom sat up, then pushed himself off the bed. He hopped onto the floor, watching as Mark also sat up. 

“You should keep my sweatshirt on, Gyeom.”

“You think so?” Yugyeom asked, a little cheekily, pulling at the fabric a little like he was considering taking it off. 

“Yeah. If you want to throw on some jeans, go ahead, I’m going to get dressed and find my wallet, and then we can go, okay? Leave your wallet in your room, I’m going to pay, babe.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom hummed, giving Mark a quick kiss before he left the room to return to his own. 

Yugyeom hiked up a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them and pulled on some socks. He slipped on his shoes before grabbing some sunglasses and a mask. He skipped back to Mark, who had gotten dressed and was reaching for his wallet when Yugyeom appeared in the doorway again. 

“Where are we going?” Yugyeom asked, fussing with his hair and pushing it out of his face. He pouted for a moment, stepping in front of the mirror leaning against the wall and trying to style it a little more. Mark walked over and swatted at his hands, ignoring the question. 

“Stop it, you look amazing no matter what your hair looks like,” he sniffed, a little haughty, and proceeded to pull Yugyeom out of the room. Mark dragged him down the hall and past the living room, where Jinyoung and Jackson were watching something, probably an action movie Jackson had picked out. 

“Are you two going out?” Jinyoung asked, observing Mark slip on shoes and grab a set of keys from afar. 

“Yeah. Don’t know when we’ll be back. Text us if you need something,” Mark answered shortly once his shoes were on. He was eager to get going. He once again grabbed Yugyeom, this time lacing their fingers, and together they tumbled out of the front door.

They made their way to the sidewalk and Mark contemplated where he was going to take his youngest boyfriend to eat. There were quite a few places nearby, they did live in the city, after all, but he and Yugyeom had different tastes and he wanted somewhere Yugyeom had the most options, not himself. This was a gift in response to Yugyeom wearing his sweatshirt, and maybe some encouragement for him to do it some more. 

“Do you have a preference on where we go?” Mark asked, fiddling with his sunglasses for a moment. He flipped up Yugyeom’s hood and pulled on a hat over his own head to hide their identities even more. 

“I dunno, hyung. Not something too expensive, though, I don’t need that. Maybe we could just go to a small little sit-down restaurant and order some meat and ramen to share?” Yugyeom suggested. He shifted his weight, unsure. 

“Sure, Gyeomie, that sounds good,” Mark readily agreed, and Yugyeom nodded along. They discreetly walked together, away from their home. Occasionally their hands would brush, pinky fingers ending up crossing and hooking together more than once, but they always had to let go before too long in case anyone recognized them. 

Mark began to slow his pace as they came upon a strip of small restaurants and quaint shops. They milled around for a couple minutes, browsing carts with necklaces and earrings and trinkets, before Mark finally continued to the restaurant. He tugged Yugyeom to a smaller building and pulled open the door; he held it for Yugyeom, then went inside himself, letting it shut behind him. There was a sign that told them to seat themselves, so they looked around for a more hidden spot to eat. 

Mark ended up leading Yugyeom to a booth seat along the side of the restaurant. They slid in, each on their own side, and waited for someone to bring them some menus. 

A waiter came around a couple minutes later and handed them menus. He asked if they wanted anything to drink, to which they each requested water. Yugyeom thought about asking if they had something similar to an Iced Choco Shake, but after a quick glance to the menu and even to its “specialty drinks” section, he found nothing close, so he decided not to ask and potentially embarrass himself over it. 

“What are you thinking of getting, hyung?” Yugyeom asked, propping his head on one hand as he scanned the menu. His eyes flicked up to look at his hyung. 

“Not sure yet. Do you have any ideas?”

“Hmm… no, not yet… there’s a lot to choose from. Maybe some noodles… I don’t know.”

Mark nodded, reaching under the table. He tapped Yugyeom’s knee, and the younger sniffed and pulled his hand from where it was laying on top of the table. He slipped it underneath the table, interlocking his fingers with Mark’s, all the while still staring at his menu. 

“I think I know what I want, but I’m going back and forth between two things,” Mark hummed softly. “I’ll figure it out when the waiter returns.”

Yugyeom nodded, though he didn’t respond. 

The waiter returned with their drinks a little while later. He set their waters down, and took a small step back.

“Have you decided on your dinner today?” the man asked, and Mark’s eyes flicked up to Yugyeom. He raised an eyebrow, asking if the younger was ready. Yugyeom nodded a little, his eyes flicking around a small section of the menu. 

Mark ordered first, getting something Yugyeom didn’t listen to. He was going back and forth between two options, either a dish of grilled chicken and some sides, or a bowl of soup that had a long list of ingredients, all of which sounded delicious. Ultimately, he ended up ordering the chicken, and smiled at the waiter when he took their menus.

They joked around while they waited for their food, teasing back and forth. Once their food arrived, they fell silent. There was quiet talk between the two of them as they ate, each so very involved in the food and sending heart eyes at one another that conversation wasn’t needed. As dinner came to an end, and the bill was brought around and paid for, they took their leave and headed out of the restaurant and back to the little square of carts. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom said, a little hint of excitement creeping into his voice, “can we get ice cream?”

Mark smiled at the younger, eyes crinkling and mouth opening a little to show his teeth. 

“Sure, Gyeomie. What kind are you thinking?” the elder asked, taking Yugyeom’s hand and leading him to a little stand where an older woman was scooping out ice cream. As she handed a cone to a younger boy and someone who looked to be his mother, the idol duo came to a stop to look at the couple of flavors. 

“Maybe chocolate hazelnut?” Yugyeom offered, scanning through the options that included some sort of chocolate. Mark made a noise of appreciation.

“What about you? What flavor are you going to get?” 

“Maybe just vanilla? Or maybe chocolate chip vanilla?” 

Yugyeom nodded in understanding dramatically, and Mark laughed at his antics. Yugyeom smiled brightly, flashing shiny teeth, and Mark ordered the ice cream when their turn in line came. 

They thanked the woman when she gave them their ice cream and they shuffled away, masks pulled down just far enough for them to eat. 

“Thank you for taking me out to eat, Mark-hyung,” Yugyeom sighed, a dopey smile across his face as he looked at his hyung. 

“Of course,” Mark replied. He was going to say more, but he got distracted by the younger. 

Yugyeom wrapped his mouth around the top of his ice cream cone. He had gotten the actual ice cream mostly flat and in line with the top of the cone, and he was probably a few licks away from biting into the cone. He licked at the dark ice cream and cone, cleaning up any random drips, and unknowingly causing both Mark and some random bystanders to stare. Yugyeom licked and sucked at his fingers, making Mark’s cheeks flush a pretty red. He couldn’t stop staring, and the idea of Yugyeom looking like that in bed, with _only_ Mark’s hoodie on, came to the forefront of the older man’s mind. 

Finally, the duo finished their ice cream and once again locked pinkies. Occasionally, they’d let go when someone seemed to be looking, but they managed to hold hands for almost the entire walk back to their home. 

The closer they got to home, the quieter they got. They basked in the silence between them, and the noise of the world around them. When they finally arrived back home, and they walked through the front door together, Mark tugged Yugyeom in for a soft kiss. They melted into one another gently, just moving lightly against the other, and Yugyeom smiled when Mark pulled away.

“I enjoyed going out with you tonight, Gyeomie. We should try to go out more often.” Mark tugged at the hoodie Yugyeom was wearing with an appreciative gaze. Yugyeom got the hint—Mark wanted him to wear his hoodies again. 

“Hyung, why don’t we get changed into pajamas and then we can watch a movie on your laptop in bed?” Yugyeom offered, tugging off his shoes and stacking them in the rack near the front door. 

“I’d love that. My room, then?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom nodded. 

The two split up for a couple of minutes, each going to their own rooms to change. Yugyeom hurried back to his room and tugged off his socks. He pulled off his pants and took out his really dangly earring and replaced it with a stud. He slipped back out of his room and into Mark’s, clad in his hyungs hoodie and a pair of underwear. 

“Come on,” Mark said as he entered, gesturing for the younger to get under the covers. He slipped into bed next to Mark. He curled into Mark's side, resting his head on the older man’s chest to watch the movie on the laptop that was laying on the man’s thighs. 

“What are we watching?” Yugyeom asked.

“What do you want to watch? Action, mystery, horror, anything?”

“Maybe just an action movie, something we’ve seen before? Or at least, I’ve seen before? I’m more tired than I thought, so I don’t want to fall asleep in the middle of a movie I’ve never seen before.”

“We don’t have to watch anything.”

“No, no, I wanna, I’ll just probably fall asleep. Pick whatever you want, hyung. I don’t mind much.”

“How about this one? Have you seen it?” 

Yugyeom wordlessly nodded, and so Mark hit okay and it began. 

“Is it good?” Mark hummed softly, arm wrapped around Yugyeom’s back and fingers massaging his shoulder. 

“I liked it.”

“Good. Then hopefully I’ll like it, too.”

Yugyeom nodded one last time. Before too long, he was asleep, snuggled into his hyung. 

Mark placed one more kiss on Yugyeom's forehead after the movie finished. He plugged in his laptop and set it aside, and let his youngest boyfriend curl into him even more than before. He fell asleep with the maknae, warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to BamBam’s chapter next! At the moment, I have a lot of fluff planned, and I’m excited for it.


	7. Wearing the Hoodies: BamBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yugyeom and BamBam spend some time together, but it doesn’t go exactly the way Yugyeom planned when he began this whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had a concept, like I had an idea I wanted to follow, and it got away from me very quickly. Whoops.

Yugyeom woke up to a ceiling that wasn’t his, and a bed that wasn’t his either. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes blearily, trying to get himself to wake up. He realized he was in Mark’s bed. The older man had woken him up earlier with some _nice methods,_ something none of the members often got to indulge in, but he’d exhausted Yugyeom within the hour. Mark had gone pretty hard, evident by how sore Yugyeom felt, but that hadn’t been all. By the time Mark had exhausted Yugyeom, the younger was sprawled on the bed, half out of it, trying to come down. Then Jackson had knocked, asked if he could join, and Yugyeom was too weak to deny the pleasures of his hyungs. A few hours later, he’d basically been carried into the shower and washed while asleep. He’d practically collapsed the moment he was out of the shower, and he vaguely remembered Jackson hauling him back to bed. They had said something about being sorry in reference to how Yugyeom was definitely going to be limping for a day or two, but Yugyeom had told them it was fine, and promptly passed out. 

Yugyeom turned his head to look at the clock to see it was around 4pm. He got up and out of the bed, sparing a glance to the mirror and flushing a bit of the amount of bite marks and bruises around his collar and his thighs. Mark did like biting, probably the most out of the seven of them. He traced a hand over a particularly dark mark showing on the left side of his neck and tried to think about when it had been given to him. He shook his head to clear his mind and shuffled out of the room. 

To Yugyeom’s surprise, the whole dorm seemed to be empty. He noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter and as he got closer he saw his name in neat handwriting, indicating Jinyoung had been the one to write it. 

“For Gyeomie; Youngjae, Mark, and Jackson went out to eat, Jaebum and I are going out to buy some groceries and shop for some new books, and I believe BamBam is doing some recordings at the studio. Call or text if you need anything,” Yugyeom read aloud, and he took the note. He went back to Mark’s room and grabbed the hoodie from the floor; he tossed it into the closet with Youngjae’s. He planned to wash them and give them back. Eventually. 

Yugyeom went back to his room and grabbed his phone from where it was still plugged in. He picked it up to see BamBam and Mark had both sent him texts. He decided to read Mark’s first, since he probably sent a reason Yugyeom had woken up alone. 

**_LA Hyung 👏🏻_ **

_Jackson and I are going out to eat with Youngjae_

_Want anything?_

Yugyeom frowned. He felt something in his stomach drop a little, and he awkwardly scratched his neck despite nobody being around to see it. He thought all his hyungs knew he didn’t really like waking up alone after sex of any kind, from quickies to full blown, in-depth scenes. An apology, or a least a solid reason would have been nice. He would have appreciated being woken up before they left, too. 

**_Gyeom_ **

_No thanks_

A weird feeling settled into his chest. Yugyeom didn’t think it was a sub drop, he’d felt that before when Jaebum and Jackson had gone a little too hard for a little too long, and then they had proceeded to basically throw Yugyeom in the shower because they forgot they had a schedule together; they had profusely apologized before leaving, but it wasn’t like it had made much of a difference. At that point in time, Yugyeom had felt like he wasn’t good enough to keep the two men around, hence the sub drop. Now, it felt like it might be the beginning of a drop, but he really hadn’t experienced enough to know what they felt like; he supposed that was probably a good thing. He was wary, especially because he was alone, but he tried to push the feeling away. 

Yugyeom hummed, this time moving on to BamBam’s text. As he read the two messages, he smiled a little. 

**_Bammie ❤️_ **

_Jinyoung mentioned everyone left the dorm, so you’re alone. I just finished up my solo schedule. Do you want me to bring you anything?_

**_Bammie ❤️_ **

_I can bring noodles_

It was time stamped at about five minutes ago, and despite telling Mark to not get anything, he felt a little hungry when BamBam offered. 

**_Gyeom_ **

_Noodles sound yummy._

_Can we cuddle?_

**_Bammie ❤️_ **

_Of course we can cuddle_

_I’ll bring food_

_Be home in 20_

**_Gyeom_ **

**_🥰_ ** _thanks_

Yugyeom felt a little better at the thought of cuddling up to his best friend. He hadn’t actually spent a lot of time with BamBam lately, despite the fact that they shared a room, and often shared a bed as well. The thought of BamBam and him snuggling, for the express purpose of “because they can” warmed him up a little. 

Yugyeom shuffled to his closet and dug around for the hoodie he’d gotten from BamBam. He smiled when he finally found the aforementioned item and threw it onto his bed. In case BamBam came back, he threw his blanket over it. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and some shorts and headed to the bathroom to shower. Despite the fact that he’d done it earlier, he’d gotten a little sweaty under Mark’s covers and it felt like he still had some now-dry shampoo in his hair. 

He stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He flicked on the fan and then turned the shower on to run for a couple minutes so it could warm up. He stripped out of his clothes and set the in a pile, then hopped into the shower. 

As Yugyeom was washing the conditioner out of his hair, a knock sounded on the bathroom door, and he told them to come in. BamBam peeked his head in and smiled. 

“Hi, Gyeom-ah. I’m going to put our food in bowls and get a movie ready to play, okay? Just come to the living room when you’re done showering,” he shouted over the sound of the fan and the water.

“Okay,” Yugyeom called back, and BamBam shut the door as he left the room. 

Yugyeom finished up a couple minutes later. He slid out of the shower and hurriedly dried his hair. He pulled on his underwear and his shorts, and left the bathroom. He pulled on the hoodie he’d hidden under his sheets and then proceeded to hobble down the hall to the living room. As he approached the couch, BamBam looked up. 

“Okay, three things,” he said, smiling. “One, you and Mark were really loud, and everyone was arguing over who should go ask you to stop, and then it somehow turned into a rock, paper, scissors tournament to see who could go join you, and Jackson won. Two, Jackson made you even louder, and from the way you’re walking, I can see why.”

Yugyeom flushed a deep red at that as he sat down on the couch. He was embarrassed, he would probably always be embarrassed when someone brought up the fact that they heard him getting _wrecked_ , but BamBam had also made him that way before, so he supposed it was less embarrassing than it could have been, were this a different situation. 

“You said there were three?” Yugyeom asked. 

“Oh, right. Three, is that my hoodie you’re wearing?”

Yugyeom grinned, cheeky.

“Yeah, it is. Is that a problem?”

“No,” BamBam teased, leaning over Yugyeom. He struck fast and quick, hands grasping at Yugyeom's sides, making him shriek a surprised laugh. He kicked at his boyfriend, but BamBam kept on tickling him, and soon Yugyeom became tired and defenseless. 

The younger of the two was in tears from laughing so hard, though also exhausted from trying to fend off BamBam. When someone caught Yugyeom off guard, it wasn’t too difficult to get control and have him laugh his ass off. 

Finally, BamBam took mercy on Yugyeom and pulled back, having attacked his sides, neck, underarms, and feet at some point in the past couple of minutes. Yugyeom was panting, trying to get his breath back, chest heaving. BamBam just hovered above him and stared at red, flushed skin and pretty, wet lips.

BamBam caressed Yugyeom’s cheek, thumb rubbing his cheekbone lovingly, and Yugyeom melted into him with a soft sigh. He yawned a couple of moments later, jaw cracking and popping from the movement. 

“Let’s eat, Gyeom. When we finish, we can go to bed, or stay on the couch, or whatever you want.”

Yugyeom nodded, letting himself be pulled up from where he had landed on the couch after BamBam’s sudden attack. He curled up around BamBam, who just let him do his thing and get comfortable. The older handed Yugyeom his bowl of noodles and they began to eat, the noise of the tv playing the beginning of a movie to distract them. 

“Hey, did Mark say anything about leaving? He said he wanted to let you sleep some more since he and Jackson really wore you out, but it didn’t sound like he said you’d be waking up alone.”

“No, he didn’t, actually. I thought, you know, you guys knew that I don’t really like waking up alone after something like that. When it’s not as hard, it’s not a big deal, but they had me for hours and it wasn’t gentle, either,” Yugyeom mumbled, shoulders dropping a bit. He picked at the noodles, suddenly feeling less hungry at the topic. People make mistakes, he knows that, but this made him feel just a little sick. The group, as a whole, had been together for awhile now, and Yugyeom figured that they knew better than to leave him alone after a heavy scene. 

BamBam frowned. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to just go cuddle?”

Yugyeom set the bowl down and stared at it. 

“Yeah,” he replied, voice cracking just slightly enough for BamBam to notice and grow more concerned, “yeah I do.”

“Okay, baby, why don’t you go get under the covers and I’ll clean up? I’ll be right with you, with some water and some snacks in case you get hungry, alright?”

Yugyeom nodded, trudging his way to their shared room. He slipped off the shorts he’d been wearing, leaving him in just the hoodie and his underwear. He climbed into bed, BamBam’s bed, and buried his face into the pillow. 

BamBam joined the youngest a couple minutes later. He had a couple water bottles, a few protein and energy bars, the weighted blanket from the living room, and some chocolate. He coaxed Yugyeom into drinking some water and a bit of chocolate to cheer him up, and then settled into bed. Yugyeom got between BamBam’s legs and laid his head on his collar. He covered his whole torso with his own, chest to chest, and buried his face in his neck. BamBam curled his fingers into the hair on the back of the maknae’s neck, soothing him. 

“You’re okay,” BamBam hummed softly. Yugyeom took in deep breaths to steady himself. No matter what his mood had been earlier, now he just felt like crap. He wasn’t sure if it was BamBam acknowledging that Mark had made a mistake, or just the fact that Yugyeom finally realized everyone had left, or something else. Whatever it had been, he’d began a slow decent into subdrop, and BamBam was doing what he could to prevent a full drop. That wouldn’t be good. 

“You want to tell me more about it?” BamBam asked, and his soft demeanor and his understanding look just made Yugyeom break. 

So Yugyeom told BamBam about the sex, though it was abbreviated, he told him about the clean up, he told him about falling asleep, about waking up alone, being okay, and then it all hitting him. 

“It’s alright, angel,” the older soothed, running his hands tentatively through Yugyeom’s hair and stroking his cheek. 

As it was, with BamBam lulling Yugyeom to sleep, he was hopeful that the previous few minutes had been the extent of the drop. If he could avoid the relentless feelings of loneliness Yugyeom seemed to get when this happened, he would do anything. 

“Bammie, can you turn a show on? Trying to sleep is just giving me time to think about things I don’t want to think about,” Yugyeom spoke up, voice muffled from where he’d squished his face into the older man’s chest, but BamBam was able to understand. 

“Of course I can.”

He flipped open the laptop laying on the nightstand and turned something on, some kind of Netflix show he’d watched a while back that he and Yugyeom already knew the ending to, so they could actually fall asleep instead of trying to listen too hard. 

“Better?” BamBam asked a while later, when Yugyeom had started to get more drowsy. When he was tired, he tended to say things more truthfully, a little like he did when he was drunk. 

“Yeah, better now.”

“I’ll talk to Mark tomorrow, alright?” BamBam murmured, giving the maknae a kiss on the top of his head. Yugyeom nodded, accepting it. He’d probably want Mark to apologize, even if it was forgetfulness or an accident. 

“You should wear my hoodie more often,” BamBam hummed when the boy was moments from falling asleep, “you look good, and I can stake my claim for the day.”

Yugyeom let an exhale of air that sounded awfully like a laugh, something that made BamBam grin into the dark, and the boy drifted off a few minutes later. 

While he was sleeping, BamBam just stroked his hair and held him close, placing light little kisses over his head and his face. 

BamBam couldn’t fall asleep quite yet. He wanted to watch over his only younger boyfriend, keep him comfortable. He hummed softly, listening to the soft breathing of the taller on top of him. He was so focused on Yugyeom he almost missed the soft knock on the bedroom room. 

BamBam looked up to see Mark and Jackson hovering in the doorway, and his content smile from Yugyeom screwed into a frown. 

“What?” He asked angrily, though quite so he wouldn’t wake Yugyeom up. Before they got a word in, BamBam continued on.

“He’s sleeping, and you two upset him. Come back in the morning.”

Mark and Jackson quickly nodded and left the room, taking care to shut the door behind them. BamBam nodded off a few minutes later, content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look forward to Jackson’s chapter next! Currently, what I have planned involves quite a bit of happiness versus whatever the hell this chapter turned into.


	8. Wearing the Hoodies: Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Mark apologize, and Jackson lives up to the name "Wang Gae".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This chapter has been in my files for months, sitting around. I hope it makes up for the wait.

When Yugyeom wakes up, he’s still laying half on top of BamBam, but there’s more heat around him and the blankets are tighter like someone else is pulling at them. He blearily opened his eyes, feeling ages better than he had last night, to see Jackson sitting on the edge of the bed, and Mark standing beside him. 

Yugyeom turns away from them for a moment to see BamBam is also awake, though by the way he’s blinking, he’d probably woken up only moments ago. Yugyeom shuffled, laid his head back down on BamBam’s chest, and closed his eyes again. He didn’t really want to deal with this right now, but with a nudge that could only have been from BamBam prodding him, he forced his eyes back open. 

“They tried to do this when they came home last night, but you were asleep, so I told them to wait until you woke up. I didn’t think they’d take it as ‘as soon as you woke up’,” BamBam grumbled. 

“S’okay,” Yugyeom replied, looking up at his hyungs. His eyes narrowed fractionally at the same time he lifted his face from BamBam’s chest. 

Jackson and Mark gave him weak smiles. 

“Speak,” Yugyeom groaned, letting his face smack back into BamBam. BamBam let out a little “oof” at the hit. The older of the two untangled one of his arms out from under the sheets and brought it up so he could brush Yugyeom’s hair. 

The two men shared a quick glance, and then returned their gaze to Yugyeom. 

“We are so sorry, Yugyeom-ah,” Mark blurted, and he bowed his head as soon as the noise left his lips. He looked ashamed, and the facial expression Jackson had didn’t differ from Mark’s much.

“Really, really sorry. We made a mistake, not staying with you until you woke up or waking you up to tell you we were going to leave, or even asking somebody to stay with you,” Jackson continued on for the eldest hyung. 

“BamBam told us how stupid we are, and if you want to tell us how stupid we are neither of us are going to stop you from doing it.”

Yugyeom took a deep breath, eyes a little glassy. 

“I know you didn’t mean to, and I accept your apology about that, but I want you to understand that just leaving me like that really throws me off guard and the feeling is something I never want to feel. I get that it was a mistake, I understand, you’re forgiven for it, but  _ please  _ don’t do it again.”

“Of course. It will never happen again,” Mark and Jackson both chimed in, vehemently agreeing with the youngest. 

“This doesn’t mean you don’t have to make it up to me,” Yugyeom added, pointing a finger between the two men, and stopping on Jackson after going back and forth a few times. “Specifically you, big boy. You’re carrying me everywhere since you took away my ability to walk.”

“So did Mark-hyung!” Jackson protested, but a glare from BamBam had his mouth wobbling shut. 

“Yeah, you’re right, but Mark-hyung can do a lot of other things to equalize your punishment. For example, I’m hungry since I was too sad to eat last night.”

That sentence got a sad whine from Jackson and Mark, and BamBam gave Yugyeom’s forehead a kiss. The youngest didn’t dwell on it. 

“Mark-hyung can make it or pay for it, and Jackson-hyung, you can carry me downstairs.”

“Okay,” the two older men agreed. They felt bad enough as it was, and were willing to do anything to make it up to their maknae. 

“Do you want to eat now, Gyeomie?” Jackson asked.

“I’m gonna shower first, but when I get out I wanna eat something.”

“Do you want Mark-hyung to make something, or do you want to get it from someplace?” BamBam asked as he helped Yugyeom sit up. BamBam was sitting up himself, the younger in his lap, the blankets pooled at their connected hips. 

“I just want waffles,” Yugyeom hummed, smiling when BamBam grinned at him. BamBam turned to their hyungs.

“Can you do that?”

“Yeah, of course I can do that. I’ll make some waffles for you, baby. Go ahead and shower, I should have some ready for you guys when you get out, okay?”

Yugyeom nodded against BamBam’s head, and BamBam watched how Mark and Jackson practically melted as they looked at Yugyeom. They were whipped so bad. Well, actually, all six of the members were totally whipped for the youngest, but sometimes it was just so overtly obvious. Mark shuffled out of the room with a smile and a wave, but Jackson hovered for a moment. 

“Come on, Yugs,” BamBam sighed, lightly tapping at Yugyeom’s thighs so he’d climb off. The boy slid out of bed, bracing his feet on the ground. As he stood, his legs trembled and they gave out. Yugyeom let out a yelp, but Jackson caught him before he fell. 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson apologized again, helping stabilize Yugyeom and keep him on his feet. The boy took a couple shaky steps, then let go of Jackson. 

“It’s really okay, hyung. This is like the first time I’ve walked after last night, don’t worry about it. My legs are just asleep, like I want to be.” Yugyeom hobbled off to the bathroom and Jackson frowned a little, still concerned.

“I’ll tell you if something happens, okay? I promise. Even if I’m upset with you, I won’t hold anything back. Now, get your ass downstairs and help Mark-hyung make waffles."

Jackson nodded, not commenting on the lack of honorifics, and headed out of the room. BamBam went to join Yugyeom in the bathroom. 

“Hey, Bammie, can you get me some clothes from my room? I actually have something specific I want, but I dunno if I can make it there,” Yugyeom joked, but he was a little nervous about what he was about to ask.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“So, you know how I was wearing your hoodie?”

BamBam nodded.

“Well, I have Jackson’s, too, and even though I know they’re doing this to make up last night to me, I still feel bad. Maybe, could you grab it for me, so I can wear it?"

BamBam grinned. 

“You have one from everyone, don’t you?”

Yugyeom flushed a deep red. 

“Maybe,” he murmured, “but nobody  _ hasn’t _ appreciated it yet… that’s what got Mark so riled up in the first place. He took me out to dinner, I fell asleep, and he wanted to thank me for going out with him and wearing the hoodie and everything when I woke up…”

“Don’t worry, Gyeom-ah, your secret is safe with me as long as you wear my clothes more often. Besides, don’t you still have to wear Jinyoung-hyung’s and Jaebum-hyung’s?”

Yugyeom grinned as BamBam went to leave the bathroom, and gave a little nod.

“Maybe!”

Yugyeom slipped into the shower after he stripped, getting his hair wet. He ran his hands through it, beginning to untangle the knots so he could get some shampoo into it. After he got his hair fully wet, he grabbed his shampoo and started threading his bubbly fingers through his hair. 

“Hey, I’m back. Do you want me to join you, or no?”

“If you wanna, but I won’t be more than five minutes,” Yugyeom replied. He washed the shampoo from his hair as he waited for a response. 

“I took a shower yesterday morning, I’ll be okay. Do you need anything else?”

“No, if you got me the sweatshirt and hopefully at least a pair of underwear, I’m fine.”

“Okay. I’m going to go join Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung downstairs. I set your clothes on the sink counter."

“Okay, bye Bammie. Thank you."

The bathroom door shut one more time as Yugyeom picked up the conditioner. He washed his hair thoroughly and then stepped out of the shower. 

Yugyeom dried himself and his hair off as much as he could and pulled on the underwear. He slipped the hoodie on and sighed, taking a deep breath. The smell soothed him, and reminded him of what a good night he’d had with his hyungs. To be honest, he wasn’t really  _ mad,  _ per say, just a little disoriented and disappointed. He’d get over it the moment his hyungs gave him food, though. 

Yugyeom pulled out his phone and send Jackson a text telling him to come to the bedroom, because Yugyeom wasn’t about to go down the stairs by himself. 

“Hey,” Jackson greeted, and then he zeroed in on the hoodie and gave Yugyeom a sly grin. 

“Hi hyung.”

“Well, it must be  _ my _ lucky day, huh?” Jackson hummed. He came closer to Yugyeom and they both grinned into a gentle kiss.

“I dunno. Maybe.”

“It’s my turn for the game of hoodie roulette? I have a bet with BamBam on if Jinyoung or Jaebum-hyung is going to be next.”

“Yeah? Who’s betting on what?”

“I’m not gonna tell you, cutie. You’ll just make BamBam win.”

Yugyeom laughed, delighted, because Jackson wasn’t really wrong with that comment. 

“Take me downstairs, big boy,” Yugyeom ordered, patting Jackson’s arms in appreciation when he came close. His hyung huffed a laugh, but scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him down to the kitchen where Mark and BamBam were working together to set the table for a big breakfast. Jackson hauled Yugyeom up on the counter and gave him a little peck. 

“What do you guys want to drink? Water?” BamBam asked as he swung passed with a couple of glasses in his hands. 

“Water would be great,” Yugyeom nodded, and both Jackson and Mark agreed. 

“Should I go wake up the others?” BamBam asked, but any potential answer was cut off when Youngjae came down the stairs, followed by their leader carrying a sleeping Jinyoung. 

“Wow, what’s up with him?” Jackson joked, referring to Jinyoung. 

“Well, he decided that finishing a book, one that’s over 400 pages, might I add, was a good idea. He started it at like 8pm, and I literally don’t think he turned off his nightstand light for the entire night,” Jaebum explained, and the other members all made varying noises of ‘ohhhh’ or ‘I get it’. 

Jaebum sat Jinyoung on the counter next to Yugyeom. He slumped onto the maknae, but jolted a little and opened his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Yugyeom told him, and Jinyoung slumped right back onto his shoulder. 

“So, what’s all this? What’s got you finally making a big breakfast?” Jaebum asked Mark, stealing Jackson’s water from his hand and taking a sip before he returned to Jackson, who looked scandalized. Then he registered the comment and sent a look to Mark and Yugyeom. 

“It’s a long story,” Mark sighed, rubbing Yugyeom’s thigh as if to apologize again when he walked past. 

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, and Yugyeom sighed. 

“Let’s just say, Mark and Jackson have learned a lesson about the importance of aftercare, and are now making it up to me,” Yugyeom said in lieu of explaining. He didn’t want the rest of his hyungs to go on a rampage over something that was already being resolved. 

“Are you okay?” Youngjae asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, it’s all good. Don’t worry about it. We figured it out.”

“If you’re sure,” Jaebum hummed. 

“I am.”

Youngjae and Jaebum nodded.

From the sidelines, Jackson watched Yugyeom and Jinyoung cuddle, and although the youngest had forgiven him, he still felt like he needed to do something to make it up to him. With how comfortable Jinyoung was, he thought maybe he could make Yugyeom comfortable like that, too. 

After Mark finished up cooking, they sat down and ate their full share of waffles. Then it was time for Jackson to put his plan into motion. He stood up and helped Mark clear most of the table, and when he was walking around to get more plates, he instead wrapped his arms around Yugyeom and hauled him up, flipping him over his shoulder. 

“Hey! Hyung, what are you doing?” Yugyeom struggled, laughing. He weakly hit at Jackson, but he wasn’t really trying to get out. The other members watched with mixed emotions, mostly amusement, as Jackson carried him to the living room. He dropped Yugyeom onto the couch and the boy let out a loud ‘oof’. 

“You stay there. I will be right back to explain in a minute,” Jackson said, then he ran off. For the couple of minutes he was gone, Yugyeom occupied himself by playing with the strings of Jackson’s hoodie. His hyung returned with a pile of blankets and pillows, and scattered them on the floor. He spread a few out and did the same with the pillows. He then dragged Yugyeom off the couch, the younger of the two screeching in surprise, and then he proceeded to dissolve into a fit of laughter. 

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom asked as Jackson shoved a pillow under his head. Jackson smiled. 

“Well, I still feel bad, and of course I couldn’t help but notice you’re wearing my hoodie today, so I wanted to make up for the cuddling you didn’t get by cuddling with you now.”

“Aww, hyung,” Yugyeom cooed. He let Jackson manhandle him into a comfortable position, their legs tangled, and he sighed. 

“Hey! Why didn’t you tell me we’re cuddling?” BamBam asked, and suddenly Yugyeom had another body curled up next to him. 

“We’re cuddling?” Youngjae asked, his voice carrying through the house, and then he came running. He grinned and joined the pile, forcing his way between BamBam and Yugyeom’s legs so he could lie his head on Yugyeom’s stomach.

The TV turned on and then Jaebum and Jinyoung appeared, Mark trailing behind them.

“If we’re cuddling, I’m watching TV,” Jaebum sighed, but he let Jackson yank him down. He toppled over, now sprawled on the floor above Jackson and Yugyeom’s heads, and he sighed. He guessed this is where he was staying. 

“I’m in,” Jinyoung yawned, and he crawled above Yugyeom. He grabbed the pillow under Yugyeom's head and gave it to Jaebum. He slid under the maknae’s head so Yugyeom could use his chest as a pillow. Jaebum angled himself so Jackson could use his stomach as a pillow and Jinyoung could use his chest, and he used the actual pillow for himself. 

Finally, Mark joined them, curling up with Youngjae and BamBam. 

“See, isn’t this nice? I can do things without making them sexual,” Jackson announced. Jaebum hit his chest with his foot.

“Shut up.”

Yugyeom laughed, and snuggled further into the cuddle pile with his hyungs. This had made up for the night before by far. 


	9. Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yugyeom can’t sleep and he gets Jinyoung to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY. I completely forgot about this story for like two weeks straight, and I feel bad especially because I told somebody I’d hopefully be updating soon.   
> BUT this is the second to last chapter and I’m excited I’m getting close to finishing!  
> I hope it satisfies!

The cuddle pile Jackson had suddenly began was weeks ago, and ever since, the schedules of the boys had been filled to the brim with various things. If Yugyeom was being honest, he felt like he hardly had any time to eat before he passed out from exhaustion every night. Even now, he was exhausted, and yet sleep couldn’t find him. 

Yugyeom hummed as he cuddled into his pillow, a leg thrown over it and his arms tightly wrapped around it. He sighed a little, tucking his face away from the light of the street drifting in through his window. It was getting to be pretty late, and for all his trying, Yugyeom still hadn’t been able to get to bed. He’d been tossing and turning for a while, generally uncomfortable, and he wished he could just find a position he could sleep in. He’d even put on Jinyoung’s sweatshirt in the hopes that the familiar scent would be able to help him sleep. 

Yugyeom groaned and flopped onto his back, letting go of the pillow. He angrily rubbed at his face, annoyed, and took a deep breath. He figured maybe some water could do him some good. 

He shuffled out of bed, careful not to make too much noise lest he accidentally wake somebody else up, and made his way to the kitchen to most likely chug a large glass of water. He accidentally hit his foot on the cabinet and swore loudly before he slapped one hand over his mouth and the other grabbed at his lifted foot in pain. He sucked in a breath, groaned loudly, and, now fully awake, grabbed a glass to drink from. He filled it up hastily and took a few sips. After a minute he had drunk the full glass. He opted not to clean it, he’d leave that for tomorrow’s Yugyeom to deal with, and shuffled his way back to his room. 

As Yugyeom passed their living room, he realized he could hear some noise coming from the TV. He hadn’t noticed it when he’d passed it before, too asleep to care, but now he was curious. 

Yugyeom tiptoed his way into the room and over to the couch to see who was watching the show playing, and his mouth opened just a little in surprise to see it was Jinyoung. Jinyoung was usually fast asleep at this point, and though the man was asleep, he wasn’t one to do it on the couch. 

Yugyeom contemplated leaving him there, but the angle he was at seemed painful for him everywhere, so the younger decided to wake him. 

Yugyeom hobbled over and gently shook his hyung awake. Maybe he’d get to sleep if Jinyoung let them cuddle, but on the other hand, maybe he’d be mad Yugyeom was waking him up. 

Jinyoung grunted, then opened his eyes. They quickly landed on Yugyeom, and he grunted again. 

“Hyung, get off the couch and come to bed with me,” Yugyeom prodded, taking the chance for what it was. 

“But I’m watching this movie,” Jinyoung argued back, somehow coherent enough to reject Yugyeom. The boy pouted. 

“Your back and your neck will hurt tomorrow,” Yugyeom snipped, watching Jinyoung start to sit up. 

“Fine,” he groaned, like it was a big deal, but even before he’d agreed he’d sat up. Jinyoung stood and bent backwards, his back making a few popping noises as he cracked his bones. He sighed, turned off the tv, and grabbed Yugyeom’s wrist before marching to his bedroom. 

“I’m putting the movie on in my room,” Jinyoung hummed, and Yugyeom would always agree if that meant they could snuggle together. 

Jinyoung yanked the covers down on his bed and practically shoved Yugyeom onto it. He stripped out of his shirt and grabbed the remote while Yugyeom slid under the covers. Yugyeom was settled by the time Jinyoung got to his spot in the movie, and it was only then, when Yugyeom was tucked into Jinyoung’s chest, that the older noticed the hoodie Yugyeom was wearing. 

Jinyoung laughed, then rubbed Yugyeom’s cheek fondly, eyes flicking from his face to the sweatshirt and back. 

“My turn?” he asked, feeling Yugyeom's face form a grin under his touch. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I put it on to help me sleep,” Yugyeom explained. 

“Well, I guarantee that the real thing is better,” teasing and cheeky. 

Yugyeom hummed in agreement, though, a smile on his face. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom murmured, a few minutes after they’d fallen silent.

“Yeah, baby?” Jinyoung replied, a little slow because he was tired, but attentive all the same. 

“Can we cuddle?”

Jinyoung laughed a little. 

“I thought that’s what we are doing? Aren’t you cuddling me?”

“Well, I guess, but I want to really cuddle you. I want to octopus you.” 

“You want to octopus me, huh? What is that supposed to me? Sucking?”

“No!” Yugyeom whined, his whole face flushing a pretty pink. 

“No?”

“I mean, suctioned! Ugh, no! Not like that! Like, uh, close to you! Closer, I mean.”

“Ahhh, I see,” Jinyoung hummed, dramatic, like he’d just solved a difficult puzzle, and he wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s middle to haul him closer. Jinyoung worked his legs around Yugyeom, and he let the younger boy hike up one leg to wrap around his waist. Yugyeom giggled at all the movement, but Jinyoung wasn’t done yet. He pulled Yugyeom closer, so his chest was bracketed against Jinyoung’s, although he was a bit lower. The older tucked Yugyeom's face into his neck comfortably. Jinyoung moved one hand from being wrapped around his middle and dug it into Yugyeom’s hair, scratching idly and pulling a little groan of appreciation from the boy. They were completely pressed against one another, with Jinyoung actively holding Yugyeom close.

“Octopus enough for you?” Jinyoung teased.

“Shut up,” Yugyeom whined, but the pleased smile on his face said otherwise. He hid his face into Jinyoung’s warm body, plastered against him, warm and satisfied.

The TV continued to play whatever Jinyoung had been watching, but he wasn’t very interested anymore. He continued to play with Yugyeom’s hair, scratching his scalp with fingernails he should probably cut soon and a lazy rhythm. 

When Yugyeom’s breathing finally evened out, Jinyoung smiled and curled up around him as much as possible. He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. Eventually the movie ended, and began on the next program, but both boys were asleep.


	10. Wearing the Hoodies: Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time to wear the hoodie Yugyeom snatched from his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to finally say I've written a multi-chaptered fic. There are some parts I love and some that I don't like how I wrote, but honestly it's been such a ride. I hope this final part is a good way to send off the story.

“Have either of you guys seen Jaebeom-hyung?” Yugyeom asked as he slid to a stop in the kitchen, socked feet gliding on the tile. Youngjae and Mark looked up from where they were trying to follow a recipe; apparently Youngjae wanted to try and make some bread, and he’d roped Mark into helping him. 

“No, not since early this morning,” Mark replied, leveling off some flour. He handed it to Youngjae, who happily dumped it into their mix. 

“Did he say where he was going?” Yugyeom prompted, but Mark just shrugged. 

“I haven’t seen him all day. I think he mentioned getting some groceries or something like that, but I haven’t seen him or heard anybody leave or come in since then.” 

“Hmm,” Yugyeom hummed, eyebrows creasing, “thanks, though.” He knew the man wasn’t home, as he’d searched every room, including the bathrooms. 

Yugyeom slid his way back to his room, tumbling back into bed. He only had Jaebum’s hoodie left, and he was honestly missing the leader. With the comeback and all, the second oldest hadn’t been around much thanks to producing in the studio. Yugyeom wanted to see him, hence asking where he was, but for the past few days all he’d gotten for answers about where he was were “not sure” or “I don’t know”. It was sad. Yugyeom really needed to just go to the studio and see if his hyung was there or not. 

Yugyeom pulled on JB’s hoodie and then pulled on another layer to hide the fact that it was the leader’s clothing. He slipped on a pair of joggers and long socks, intending to be bundled up in order to get the optimal feeling of comfort while (hopefully) cuddling. He threw on his slides and grabbed some keys and left the dorm room. 

He made his way to the studio, which was only a block or so away from the dorm. It was rather chilly outside, but he made it to the studio soon enough and headed inside. JB had a room downstairs, as he liked it better that way and found it to be more peaceful that a room higher up. It muffled sound better than other rooms, so he didn’t hear cars or otherwise as loud as he would upstairs. 

Yugyeom headed down to the room he knew belonged to his hyung and gave a little knock before entering. He shimmied inside, looking up to see his hyung’s gaze flit up from the screen in front of him. Jaebum followed Yuygeom’s movement as he closed the door behind him. Yugyeom gave him a little smile and Jaebum practically turned to mush. He scooted back in his chair and beckoned Yugyeom closer. The younger complied, shuffling to stand next to JB. 

“Hi, hyung,” Yugyeom greeted softly. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s waist and pulled him down so he was sitting on his lap. 

“What are you doing here?” the older asked, helping adjust Yugyeom’s legs so he was comfortable. He lifted them so he was sitting on his lap, legs extended over the ends of the chair and hanging down. Their chests were pressed together and Jaebum looked up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes. 

“I missed you, so I wanted to come see you,” Yugyeom explained. He shifted and slipped off the outer jacket he was wearing off, revealing the hoodie underneath. He dropped the jacket on the ground so he’d remember to bring it home with them later. 

“You’re finally wearing my hoodie,” Jaebum murmured, and Yugyeom laughed a little. 

“Yeah, hyung. One from everybody. You just happened to be the last one, so here we are. Do you like me in your clothes?”

“Oh, Yugyeom-ah, I love you both wearing my clothes and wearing nothing. Either is appreciated.”

“Hyung!” Yugyeom protested, face red.

“You asked. Besides, I like you all the time, especially when you’re with me.”

“Okay, ew, I didn’t come here so you could be cheesy. I wanted cuddles, it was my only motivation, seriously.”

Jaebum just grinned, giving his youngest boyfriend a kiss. 

“I’m just teasing you, Gyeomie. You know I appreciate it when you’re with me in the studio. Besides, I probably need a distraction right now. I haven’t written anything in an hour, I swear.”

“Ah, hyung, I don’t want to distract you, but I guess it can’t be helped, can it?”

“Mhh, I don’t think so.”

Yugyeom laughed at his hyung again, but when Jaebum closed his eyes he complied and dipped in for a kiss. They moved against one another slowly, neither intending for this to go anywhere, just calm and slow and relaxing. 

“You’re so pretty, Yugyeomie,” Jaebum hummed, pulling away to stare at dilated eyes and pink lips. He smiled, rubbing a finger under Yugyeom’s eye, right where he mole was. 

“Hyung, don’t just say things like that,” Yugyeom complained, but there was no weight to his words. JB knew he didn’t mean it; Yugyeom didn’t take compliments well, but the leader knew he appreciated them when they came. 

“Gyeom-ah, how long are you planning on staying?”

“Don’t know. I was thinking about staying until you came home, because you have to come home at some point.”

“Was that your idea all along?”

“What, to make you come back home and actually sleep? No, it wasn't the original plan, but it’s starting to sound better and better to me. Besides, hyung, I think with how hard you’ve been working you can live with having a day off.”

“I don’t know about that. Why don’t you just stick around until I finish up? I’ll finish fiddling with this song, and then we can go back to the dorm.”

“Sounds good to me, hyung.”

Yugyeom snuggled in, curling up in Jaebum’s arms and tucking his face into his leader’s hair. He shifted to get comfy, pressing against the older, who in turn wrapped his arms around the boy in order to get to the keyboard. 

“We should do this more often. You’re so comfy, and this way I can make sure you’re going to come home.”

“I appreciate the thought, Gyeom,” Jaebum hummed, pecking Yugyeom’s neck before turning back to his computer. 

“Anytime.”

“Just snuggle in for now, Gyeomie. I’ll wake you up when I’m done if you happen to fall asleep.”

“Okay,” the younger yawned. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck and snuggled as close as he could, the warmth of his leader a comforting feeling. He fell asleep after a while, curled in Jaebum’s lap.


End file.
